


Wedding Planner

by SAMHATESTRUMP



Category: Bea Smith/Allie Novak - Fandom, ballie - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMHATESTRUMP/pseuds/SAMHATESTRUMP
Summary: This is a one shot (REVISED: no longer a one shot as you can see). Trying to get back my groove for my other fics but this came to me faster so here. I’ll still update others but it will take time. Meanwhile I hope this keeps you entertained. I also hope everyone is keeping safe. #WearADamnMASK!Everything in this is fictional. From the talking little fucker who you’ll meet. I know they can be taught but I’m not sure they have full on convos with humans but in my head this one does. Secondly the recession mentioned is also fictional. So don’t go googling thinking you’ll find any facts about any of this. There aren’t any, they all came from my bored brain.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith
Comments: 82
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“You must be Ms. Novak? I’m Harry Jones, my fiancée’s parents, the Smith’s set this meeting up.” 

“Oh hey! Nice to meet you Mr. Jones.” Allie stood from her wooden chair to shake hands with the tall dark handsome man. 

“Nice to meet you too Allie. You an call me, Harry.” He steadily shook the soft extended hand. 

His eyes then travelled up and down the owner of the said limb in front of him taking in the inviting lean curves, smooth skin, blonde straight locks to the striking blue eyes. He shook his head as if to escape his temporary stupor “Sorry! I do apologize for my fiancée’s lateness. She’s an ER doctor and I think there was a last minute emergency which came up at the hospital..” Harry waved his hand in a dismissive manner 

“No worries, you’re here and for now that’s all that matters. Is she going to be joining us at some point you think?” Allie asked 

Harry had the attention span of a chicken, he’d already forgotten about the wedding planner seated opposite him. He mindlessly scrolled through his phone while wearing a stupid smirk on his face. 

“Mr. Jones?” What an absolute dick! Allie thought inwardly 

“Oh sorry! I didn’t catch that.” He admitted sheepishly 

“I asked if your fiancée would be joining us at some point.” 

“I dunno. Maybe.” Harry answered with a bored tone

“Okay then.” Allie’s eyes rolled almost to the back of her head with disdain.

She already detested this piece of shit seated across from her and to make matters worse she has to be here on this beautiful breezy day in Sidney. She should be enjoying the beautiful breeze by the seaside but instead she’s stuck with this spoiled dumb sob who doesn’t give a shit about what she’s about to do for them in terms of planning their wedding. If his fiancée was anything like this idiot she might have to pass this account to either Vera or Doreen. The other women have been hounding Allie to pass on some of her many accounts to them. Maybe this was the chance she’s been looking for to get away from work for some time now.

“Grant me some patience dear Mary mother of Jesus.” She muttered under her breath.

The only grooms Allie had dealt with were gay grooms who never once minded their meetings, in fact more were into their wedding planning than some straight brides. She had the unfortunate times to once experience planning weddings where straight grooms were involved for one reason or another and she almost lost her mind during those times. One of the groom was a straight up control freak. He wanted to know each and every detail and how the money he’d obviously forked was being utilized, it was a nightmare. His poor bride had no say and was doomed to be some kind of a trophy wife and child bearing womb for the man and nothing else. 

“Okay.” Allie started again. “So I was thinking we start out by discussing what you guys want to have on your big day. Any ideas?” She coerced the man who was apparently not even listening to her as his fingers busily tapped away on his phone screen. 

“Harry!” 

Allie almost fell out of her chair when an unexpected throaty voice suddenly hissed out Harry’s name as if admonishing a child. 

Bea had arrived a few minutes prior but had stood by the bar waiting to get her drink while she watched her fiancé and the wedding planner talk or was it the wedding planner trying to talk to her idiot of a fiancé? 

“I do apologize for my sudden interruption. I’m Bea Smith and you must be Allie Novak, the wedding planner?” Bea said warmly as she rounded the table to stand before Allie and next to her fiancé. 

  
Bea wasn’t ready for the piercing blue gaze which felt like was seeing right through her soul in those fleeting seconds nor was she prepared to behold the utter gorgeousness that stood before her. She was totally thrown off her balance for a couple of seconds before she regained control of her surroundings. 

“Uhm yeah.” She said finally when she came out of her daze and offered her hand weakly to their wedding planner. 

Allie smirked when she noticed the doctor give her a prolonged once over before she responded “You got it all in one.” 

Bea offered a shy smile. Harry seemed unbothered by the events unfolding right under his nose as he ignored the women and kept on tapping at his phone. 

Maybe this wedding planning thing wasn’t going to be hell at all, not if Bea Smith was going to be present in all their upcoming meetings. Allie thought as she crossed her fingers under the table _‘Please god let all the people who are going to have any life threatening emergencies in the next couple of weeks have them during Dr. Smith's Absence. Amen_ ’ Allie offered her prayers inwardly. 

“Thank you Dr. Smith for joining us even though I heard from your fiancé, Harry here,” Allie looked across in annoyance at the man who was miles away “that you had your hands full with emergencies at the hospital.” Allie added politely.

Allie’s mind seemed to have began its own random journeys off to dreamland as she resumed her position opposite the engaged couple _‘I wish your hands were full of me right now doctor.’_ Allies eyes were dilated as she continued staring directly into Bea’s brown eyes dreamily _‘I’m so sick, I’m going to faint’_ That last thought was true for Allie. 

The next thing Bea noticed was Allie’s eyes suddenly rolling in the back of her head and she started slanting sideways on her chair.

“Allie! Allie!” Bea screeched as she jumped up quickly from her chair making Harry look up from his phone.

She was up and by Allie’s side in a matter of seconds and was able to break the blonde woman’s fall from her chair

“It’s okay, I’m a doctor.” Bea announced at last when concerned restaurant patrons quickly scrambled to their side to offer assistance unlike Harry who remained glued to his chair looking back and forth between his phone and his fiancée.

“Just get me a glass of cold water, some orange juice and some piece of cloth please.” She requested one of the waiters “Thanks. I think she's just overheated.” Bea said as she touched Allie’s warm forehead. She placed her index finger on the blonde’s pulse point and found it beating normally. 

After Bea had soaked the clothe with cold water and placed it on Allie’s forehead for several minutes, the blonde finally opened her sea blue eyes to find brown staring right into hers. 

“You're absolutely gorgeous, doc.” Allie gave her savior a lazy smile as her eyes travelled to the inviting full lips. “This fainting episode doesn’t seem so embarrassing after all.”

Bea snorted “How do you feel now?” She placed her palm on Allie’s forehead before she helped her sit upright. “I’d like you to take a sip of this.” Bea offered her some orange juice “You could have just fainted due to overheating. Do you have any health issues like diabetes and such?” Allie shook her head in the negative. 

Harry who was seemingly bored out of his nuts was now impatiently pacing back and forth and didn’t even notice Allie’s coming to. “I need to go Bea. Something has come up.” 

Bea just threw him as much of a bored look of her own as his own “Of course. I’ll handle this.” Just like she does everything in this stupid business arrangement.. 

“See you tomorrow then.” 

And he was gone 

*******************

“So, do you usually make it a habit of fainting on your clients all the time?” Bea asked as she drove Allie’s car to her apartment building. 

“Only the gorgeous ones.” Allie answered without holding back 

“Uhmm…” 

“Relax doc. I’m joking.” Allie said smirking “I don’t know what happened, but it may have to do with the fact that I haven’t had anything to eat all day. I have had meetings back to back all day long since I stepped into my office at 8 this morning. That beer you found me drinking was the only thing which has passed through my mouth all day since yesterday’s lunch.” She admitted sheepishly 

Bea skipped meals all the time due to her busy schedule, but she also made it a point of drinking some protein shakes throughout the day. 

“You need to take better care of yourself Miss Novak. That’s not good for you or your organs. When I skip meals I make sure I at least have protein bars and shakes at my disposal so I can down them quickly to keep my strength up. Otherwise I’d end up being the patient and not the doctor. Try it sometime.” 

Allie nodded in agreement. She got yelled at by their secretary all the time for not eating anything during the day. Liz was like their office mom and she basically kept everyone in line no matter their position in the company. 

“Maybe you’ll give me pointers sometime?” Allie smiled slyly 

Bea glanced at the irresistible smiling blonde but quickly returned her eyes to the road ahead as she took a turn to get off the highway. After a moment of silence “Sure.” She agreed 

“It’s a date then.” 

Bea just nodded wearing a faint smile of her own. 

“We’re home!” Allie announced as she exited the passenger side of her two door sports BMW. “Why don’t you come up for a drink or two?” She asked the red haired woman who had offered to drive her back home. 

“I don’t know, maybe I should just go home to rest. I actually don’t live far from here.” 

“Then all the more reason to come up and take a breather unless Harry is expecting you home soon.” 

Bea shook her head shyly “We actually don’t live together.” 

“What?” Allie was shocked. How could an almost married couple be not living together at this point in their relationship? “Why?” 

“Harry is not a fan of me waking up in the middle of the night and disturbing his sleep when I’m called to the hospital.” Bea shrugged 

Allie was even more confused “So, how is this marriage thing going to work?” 

“Dunno.” Bea didn’t really care. 

All she cared about was her family getting back the ownership of their beloved great grand parents’ land. The land which was being held by Harry’s family at a ransom. It was a few thousand acres which had unfortunately been ‘stolen’ by the Jones when Bea's great grandparents had needed a bailout some fifty plus years back due to some recession which had happened all over the country. 

And to get the land back the Jones’ had convinced her family that if their daughter agreed to marry Harry then they’ll sign over the land back to the Smith’s immediately after the wedding. They were trying to repair senior Jones’ political career which was tarnished by the endless scandals which had plagued the Jones’ family for years. 

Harry seemed to add even more to the latest embarrassment on the family even worse than the older Jones. He was a reckless young man who had committed a lot of illegal acts and on top of that he was a womanizing sob. The paparazzi especially loved hounding the young Jones exposing his every move. The only way the Jones could think of redeeming themselves was to attach themselves to the respected Smith’s name. And hence the plan to unite their good for nothing son with a well respected ER doctor from the Smith’s bloodline.

****************

It all happened one day when Bea was home on a break from medical school. She accidentally overheard the senior Jones’ offer to her grandparents. 

“All that has to happen is have your grand daughter marry our grandson and the land will be back to being yours immediately when that marriage certificate is signed.” 

  
The senior Smiths rejected that offer immediately. They claimed they were not going to sell their grandchild’s happiness for a mere land. They told the Jones to keep it if that was the cost they were asking for.

Knowing how sad her family has been for decades about losing their land to the Jones, Bea had approached her dad and offered to marry Harry. She was going to do it for all of them as she had known how heart broken her great gramps had been when he died a couple of years back. Sometimes she is sure her great granddad passed more from a broken heart of losing one of the only possessions that meant a lot to him than anything else.

Her dad discouraged Bea from doing it but she was adamant about it. She was prepared to marry Harry in order to bring the Smiths legacy back to where it belonged. How bad can it be anyways? And in any case, Harry wasn’t exactly a bad looking guy so it was okay. At least her little brothers will have something to be proud of in their carrying the Smith’s legacy for generations to come.

So since leaving medical school several years back she and Harry started courting on and off. Although it wasn’t the most admirable relationship between two people it worked because Bea wasn’t really concerned about what Harry did and vise versa. Harry continued with his womanizing ways while Bea was immersed in her work at the hospital. They finally decided to tie the knot as the pressure from the Jones family mounted on Harry to settle down and ease on the scandals.

  
  


*************

Allie stared at the red head waiting for a response.

Bea met Allie’s non-judgemental gaze on her.

“It’s complicated, okay?”

“Try me.” Allie offered gently as she opened the driver side door for Bea to get out of the car. 

“It’s a long story.” Bea tried again 

“I’m not going anywhere and as it happens you’re off for the next three days, which to me sounds like heaven. I’m actually a bit jealous.” Allie joked “And… I know a place which delivers some of the best Chinese I have ever eaten around here. So you’ll have to come up to my place with me doc.” Allie left no room for argument as she held out her hand for Bea to take. 

Minutes later, the two women walked into the lobby elevators after Allie signed off on her packages left with building security personnel. 

Bea was quiet and Allie watched as the redhead’s eyes flicked through the elevators numbers as it climbed higher and higher. 

“Jesus! You live on the 45th floor?”

“What can I say? I like the height and the fainting effect it has on me.” 

“Touché.” Bea chuckled

*************

“Hi Snowflake!” Allie yelled when she opened the door to her condo and ushered Bea inside.

“Hi bitch!” 

Bea looked around confused when she didn’t see the owner of the weird voice.

“You didn’t tell me there was someone in your house.” Bea whispered to Allie who snorted 

“It’s just me.”

Bea thought she heard the voice again coming from under the table, it sounded eerily familiar, like a woman’s voice. Almost like Allie’s! 

“Snowflake come out and meet Doctor Smith, doc thats snowflake. He’s a sneaky little fucker.” Allie pointed at her coffee table where she knew snowflake was hiding from under.

Bea’s confused eyes were glued to the shiny black wooden table. She almost jumped out of her skin when a multicolored, mostly rainbow colors adorned parrot slowly waddled out from under the table and casually responded. . 

“You the mutherfucker Allie” The bird then casually jumped up onto the table and stared up at the redhead “Prettier than Marie.” He commented

Allie just shook her head as she wandered off towards her bedroom to put her things away. “Make yourself at home doc, I’ll be with you in a second. Be nice snow!” She warned as she walked off

Bea glanced over at the bird which was now perched on the side table by a loveseat watching her watch him. Weird, thought Bea. 

“Are you going to fuck her?” 

Bea did a double take at the bird. What the actual fuck “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” Snow replied 

Bea thought for sure that she was hallucinating and having a full on convo inside her head. She definitely was not talking to some nosey little bird watching her from across the table. No sir, no. 

“Well?” Snow was still waiting 

Bea’s brow knitted in confusion “I’m not going to talk to you.” She said with a finality in her voice.

If she was losing her mind she wasn’t going to lose it because of some fictional bird in her head. What drugs did she accidentally ingest at the hospital today anyways? Her mind was reeling with all the possibilities. It’s probably morphine or some opioids or maybe oxycodone? She treats tens of patients each day with different drugs and she could have accidentally ingested some without her knowledge. She wasn’t sure. But why did it take this long for the side effects?

“I'm not going to talk to you” Snow suddenly parroted back. His voice sounding almost like their guest.

“Really Snow? What did I just say dude?” Allie came in having heard Bea when she was getting some beers from the fridge and then heard snow imitating Bea’s voice and words. 

“I’m nice.” 

“No you’re not. You’re terrorizing my guest and I don’t appreciate it.” Allie said with a sternness reserved for a misbehaving kid.

Bea kept quiet trying to figure out if what was happening right that minute was real or… 

Allie touched her arm gently sending some electric shockwaves throughout her body “I’m so sorry about him. He belongs to my brother who is currently out of the country. I’m just bird sitting until he comes back. He drives me nuts sometimes.” Bea watched Allie’s mouth moving as she apologized but couldn’t move a muscle “At times he can be good company to be honest, when I’m alone. He knows a lot of about world politics….” 

Bea was mesmerized with Allie’s eyes and mouth as they moved. At least if she was hallucinating she had some really great visions to enjoy, she thought. What a beauty, she’s been attracted to women before but never had she envisioned anyone as gorgeous as the blonde she was hallucinating about right at that moment. 

“Bea! Doc! Are you alright?” 

Allie had noticed Bea’s quickening breath and dilated eyes as she rambled on about her apology on behalf of her brother’s misbehaving bird. 

“Sorry! You’re saying.” Bea gathered herself back

“I was saying that the little fucker is addicted to TV, from news channels to trashy reality TV. He basically watches TV all day long with the help of Alexa..” Allie finished

“No, I'm not!” Snow finally interrupted 

Bea snorted. It figures, she thought. 

The parrot waddled off to his cage, he knew it was time to shut his beak. But he turned around the last second to give a last shot “Are you gonna fuck her?” He asked Bea again 

“Get the fuck out of here you little fucker!” Allie shooed Snow away “ And no TV news for you the whole week!”

“Go get your fuck on Allie, get your fuck on, get your fuck on!” He sing songed back

Bea was amused at this point and was now full blown laughing her ass off

“Argh…” Allie was blushing. Her skin was colored pink all over from her face to her neck “I’m really sorry about this. This doesn’t happen. He never really interacts with my guests but for some reason you brought something out of him.” 

**************

After that little Snow episode, conversation between the women started flowing with no interruptions from the bird who sat in his cage and listened quietly. Beers were downed and before they knew it, there was a knock on the door. 

“Food is finally here. Let me get that.” Allie went to her door and got their food. After tipping the delivery guy she came back and placed the bags loaded with different containers of food on the glass dining table. “Let me get some plates.”

“I don’t need one unless you do.” Bea slurred her words a little “I’m used to eating out of containers.” She added as she staggered over to the dining table. 

“Sounds good to me. Saves me from doing the dishes anyways, which is a plus.” 

They continued where they had left off their conversation. 

“Oh yeah, my brother made him this way. Snow’s been one of the many reasons girls didn’t stick with Dave for long. He always told on him whenever he cheated on them and with who. I’d say he got what was coming for him.” 

Bea was laughing so hard now 

“He’s so strange. I have never met a talking bird before, I mean I know they exist obviously but until today I have never met one in person.” 

“And he likes you too.” 

Bea snorted loudly

“You’re so cute” Allie said seriously “Let me rephrase that, you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Allie said before she motioned around Bea’s face with her chopsticks. The other woman was shyly hiding behind the curtain of her red locks. “See that, that is one of the cutest things I’m learning about you today. So shy yet so … “ She left the line unfinished 

After a while Allie continued to steal gazes around Bea’s features, taking in the strong jawline and perfect nose. The light brown eyes which to Allie, seemed like they were looking straight into her soul. The inviting plump lips which she had woken up to after her dreamy faint spell earlier that afternoon. 

“You’re staring Allie.” Bea accused

“And I can’t stop myself if I tried. You’re perfect, that egomaniac doesn’t know how lucky he is. He absolutely has no idea how gorgeous you are.”

Bea’s eyes looked everywhere else except at Allie. 

“Why are you marrying him doc?” Bea heard the question to a conversation she’d been trying to avoid since they came into Allie’s condo.”I honestly don’t think you care about him at all and if I’m not wrong it seems mutual.” Allie added 

“What makes you such an expert Allie?” Bea asked almost defensively.

Allie shrugged “I have planned many weddings in my ten year career and honestly I have never seen two people who were so disconnected from each other like the two of you are.” Bea opened her mouth to counter Allie’s observation but was stopped with a hand gesture “Hear me out. I’ll give you an example. You mentioned you guys don’t even live together. For one if I were either of you when you walked in at the restaurant I would have been all over my fiancé or fiancée after not seeing them from the day before. I mean c’mon! You guys didn’t even exchange a little kiss let alone a little peck on the cheek.” 

Bea couldn’t argue with that truth. What will she say? _‘Harry and I don’t do PDA yadda yadda yadda?’_

“See? I can read people very well doc, You don’t love him, do you? So exactly why?” 

“It’s complicated.”

“I think you already mentioned that in the car earlier. I love planning a wedding for a potentially happy ending doc and for me this one doesn’t feel like it. I usually put 110% in what I do for my clients when they are planning for their big day because I want the best for them. I want as close to a fairy tale wedding as possible for them and I go above and beyond for them. So please explain to me why I should do the same for you and Harry Jones.” 

Bea stood up from the chair she was seating and paced a few steps away before she turned around to face Allie. 

“My family.” 

Allie waited for Bea to continue 

“My great grand parents lost their land to the Jones some fifty plus years back during one of the worst recessions of all time. In fact my great grand dad, I suspect died from a broken heart when he couldn’t come up with enough money to get his land back from the Jones. The Jones had acquired our land at a throw away price then and wanted to resell it back to my great granddad at an exorbitant price which my gramps couldn’t afford so they kept it.” 

“Wait a minute! That can’t be!” 

Bea was confused by Allie’s sudden outburst.

“Doc..” 

“Please call me Bea.” 

“Okay. Listen Bea, I said that can’t be because my brother is actually some kind of a nerd in regards to history on land ownership and things like that. I know there was a time him and I were arguing about land ownership and shit like that and then we touched on the time of recession about fifty plus years ago. He educated me on how a lot of farmers lost their lands to the rich people and how the government later bought those same lands from those rich goons and informed the farmers who lost their lands during recession to go and claim them back from the government. Didn’t your gramps get the letter from the government?” 

“What do you mean?” The redhead couldn’t hide her confusion even further

“I mean, I don’t think the Jones own your gramps’ land. They must have been doctoring documents all this time to hide the fact that they don’t own that land. And if I’m not wrong the documents might have been forged from high up some government office. If you want, my brother can help your family dig into this. If there’s someone who can find out something about this subject matter, it’s my nerdy brother, Dave.”

Bea was speechless. How did her gramps’ not know about the government offer those many years back? She was really pissed off that her great gramps could have died from a broken heart which didn’t have to be so. 

“Let me talk to my dad and my grandfather first. This wedding was supposed to be the official handover of the land back to my family if it went through.” Bea was now trying hard to process what Allie had just revealed to her. She wondered many times before as to why the Jones would so willingly give back the massive land to the Smiths by just having their daughter marry their son. Now she knew why. Those fuckers have cheated her family for over five decades! 

“Wow!” Is all Bea could say. 

“Dave comes home this coming Monday. So just let me know when you speak to your family and need his help. I’d say don’t alert the Jones about any of this for now until Dave figures everything out. In fact let’s continue with the wedding planning as if nothing happened.” 

Bea couldn’t believe what she had learned in just a short amount of hours since she’d met Allie. From talking birds to her family’s own issues with the land which has been in the Smith’s possession for hundreds of years prior. 

Allie handed Bea another cold beer as they settled on the loungers in her small balcony. 

“It’s getting late, I should head home now.” Bea said unconvincingly 

“I have a spare bedroom and you are welcome to it if you wish. You’re too drunk to walk anyway.” 

“I’ll order Uber.” 

“We're still chatting, why the hurry? It’s not like Harry is home eagerly awaiting for your arrival.” 

Bea snorted and said “He’s probably with some bimbo as we speak.” 

“See, why don’t you stay here then? At least Snow has stopped giving you a hard time. He really likes you, you know? In a way it’s his own way of welcoming you.” 

“At some point I really thought I was hallucinating. And maybe I still am but I really don’t care at this point.” Bea admitted 

“If you’re hallucinating then I’ll happily live in your hallucinations doc.” Allie laid her head back on the lounger and sighed happily with her eyes closed. “I haven’t felt this alive for a long time and I want this feeling with me always.” 

“I know what you mean.” Bea agreed.

She sat up on her own lounger and stared at the peaceful looking blonde on the other side. She longed to lay her head next to Allie’s on that lounger. She closed her eyes and imagined how it would feel to have her arm wrapped around the lean waist as she buried her nose in Allie’s neckline and breathed her aroma in. She has caught a whiff of Allie’s perfume and she guessed it was one of her favorite scents, Calvin Klein’s Euphoria. 

A smile broke out on her face as she imagined the mixture of Allie’s natural body scent mixed with the perfume and it’s like she could smell it strongly now with her eyes closed like this. 

Allie had opened her eyes to Bea’s closed ones and she couldn’t help herself as she watched the other woman’s mesmerizing chest rise and fall at the rhythm of her own heart beat. 

Bea was a gorgeous woman but Bea with the moonlight illuminating her features? She was a goddess. 

She stood up quietly as not to disturb the other woman’s stillness and moved closer to where she was seated. She wanted to kiss her so badly. She had caught Bea stare at her lips several times before. If there was anyone who was more aware when someone was into her, it was Allie Novak. Her senses have never once failed her when it came to the babes. 

“Hey,” Allie whispered softly trying not to startle the redhead. “Mind if I lay here with you?” 

Bea opened her eyes and was met with the intense blue gaze directed at her. She shook her head and made room for Allie on the lounger. They both laid back down and turned to face each other automatically. 

After a moment of just staring into each other’s eyes longingly “What are we doing?” Bea whispered out of breath. 

Allie scooted closer “Is this okay?” She asked as she placed her left hand on Bea’s hipbone 

Bea nodded before she crocked out her assent verbally “Yeah.”

“I like you a lot Bea. I think you already know that by now.” Allie began “You’re gorgeous both up here...” Allie touched Bea’s head “And your whole self.” Allie made a sweeping motion down Bea’s whole body. “I’m really attracted to you. I’d love to spend more time with you and get to know you a little more and on a deeper level. I mean I feel like I have already had a peek into the real you with all the conversations we’ve had during the whole of this afternoon and evening. I sure I’m glad I fainted and your asshole of a fiancé is and remains an asshole.” Allie winked

Bea giggled “if I didn’t know any better I’d say you pretend fainted so I can rescue you?” 

“You’re half right. I was actually day dreaming about you when you took a seat opposite me at that point. The fainting though unexpected was an added bonus even as embarrassing as that was for me.” 

“Do you ever stop?” 

“Never!” Allie smirked before her features became serious again “I really want to kiss you right now doc. Please say no if you don’t want me to.” 

When Allie didn’t see any resistance from Bea she moved in a little closer and leaned halfway giving Bea room to pull back. She closed her eyes and waited, the few seconds felt like a million hours passed before she felt a warm breath tickle her nostrils and lips just before warm tender lips met hers. She sighed out audibly and she pushed her own plump lips more tighter against the other woman’s. The initial touch of their lips sent strong shockwaves through their twin bodies. Their lips began caressing each other tenderly at first moving in a slow calculated dance. It went on for a few more seconds before the tip of Allie’s tongue peeked from between her lips and licked the outline of the other woman’s lips asking for an opening. It didn’t take long for Bea to part her lips inviting the other woman’s tongue into her mouth. Allie moaned out loud as her tongue dipped into the warm wetness inside Bea’s mouth and her tongue started caressing her counterparts.

Allie’s hand had migrated from Bea’s hipbone to her waist as it tugged on the other woman’s middle pulling her even tighter against her own body as their tongues battled with one another inside their mouths. 

Bea’s hand had migrated from her side to cap Allie’s face and then slide down behind her head and neck holding her in place as the assault inside their individual mouths intensified. 

“I have never wanted anyone this much before Allie.” Bea admitted after unceremoniously ripping her mouth away from Allie’s causing a smacking sound in the process.

“Neither have I. I want you so much it hurts doc.” Allie made her own admission before going in for another intense kiss “But, not today….” Bea looked disappointed for a minute but Allie was quick to reassure her “We’re both pretty hammered..I’d like the first time we make love to each other that we are both sober as a judge and maybe go on an actual date before that?” 

Bea smiled appreciating the sentiment behind it.

  
“So you wanna wine and dine me before you rip my clothes off? Is that what you’re saying Miss wedding planner?” 

“I knew you’re smart!” Allie exclaimed happily before she leaned in and kissed the tip of Bea’s nose.

“Smartass!” Bea smacked the said smartass’s ass. 

She then leaned in for another long kiss which turned intense very quickly. Her hand travelled from Allie’s back to her rib cage and then slid up and cupped a perky mound on Allie’s chest. She could feel as Allie’s breath started quickening as her hand moved around massaging the soft breast and her tongue ravaged the inside of the blonde’s mouth. She slowly moved partially atop the slightly taller woman beneath her, placing her right leg between the other woman’s centre. 

“I don’t want to stop Allie.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear 

“But …” Allie felt Bea’s thigh graze her swollen clit through her linen pants and moaned out swallowing the rest of her words.

“You were saying?” Bea asked teasingly as she rubbed her thigh against the surface she did before and elicited a cry from Allie again. 

She started to slowly pump her hips into the other woman’s centre causing friction on both their centres through their clothes. 

Allie couldn’t help herself any longer she started pumping her hips up to meet the other woman’s as they pumped down rhythmically. 

“Let’s have this tonight. No ripping of clothes or anything like that, just this. I’m so wet inside my jeans Allie, I can’t stop now.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear “I’m gonna come soon, are you ready? I want you to come with me.” 

Allie hissed out “yesss!” Breathing in the smell of sex in the air around them which was driving her over the edge. 

Bea squeezed Allie’s rock hard nipple through her T-shirt and bra while her hips pumped up and down faster. She suddenly plunged her tongue deep inside Allie’s mouth before demanding “come with me Allie, now!” 

They toppled over the edge together as their cries pierced through the night echoing all the way around other private balconies and all the way down to the floors below. But they didn’t care as they laid with twin satiated smiles on their faces. 

“Wow! That was intense….” Allie said with a satiated smile still gracing her features as she caught her breath “and still fully clothed!” 

“It sure was.” Bea agreed as she leaned down and kissed her new lover intensely. “I think I’m falling for you Allie.”   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit! You people are so convincing! 
> 
> Okay then! 😝

_‘Let me love you’_

_‘let me love you’_

A big smile broke out on Allie’s face when she heard the custom ringtone she’d just added on her phone that morning.

It was from DJ Snake ft Justin Bieber ‘let me love you‘ ringtone

She tapped on the receive call button quickly and placed it on her left ear. Supporting the phone with her shoulder she continued to sign some papers on her desk. 

“Oh, hello there sleepyhead!” 

A rough voice responded sleepily “Hello.” 

Allie’s core clenched at the sound of the voice “Oooo sexy! Are you trying to make me drive back there this very second?” She chuckled lazily

“What?” Bea was confused for a second before the bulb went on “Oh!” Her face turned pink when she understood Allie’s meaning.

“I can tell you’re blushing right now.” Allie said in a low sexy voice 

“No, I’m not.” 

“You are too.” 

“I’m not!” Bea had a shit eating grin on her face at this point enjoying the weirdly familiar teasing from Allie.

“Yes you are. I can picture you’re as red as your hair right now.” 

“I’m nnnooott.” Bea whined 

Allie chuckled knowingly 

“You’re horrible.” 

“And you told me last night you’re falling for me.” Allie couldn’t contain her smugness 

“I’m changing my mind.” 

She knew that wasn’t going to happen, she was already too deep. She was addicted to Allie and there was no turning back at this point. 

“Ha!” 

“Thanks for letting me sleep in, I didn’t know how much I needed it.” 

“My pleasure. I could have made you breakfast but I figured by the time you woke up it’d be too cold so...” 

“No no, that’s not necessary. I need to go over to my place to take a really long soak in the tub and also do some laundry hopefully.” After a heartbeat she added “ugh...I hate laundry days.”

Allie’s mouth went dry, her brain only registered Bea, soak and tub. “Are you trying to kill me?” She croaked 

As usual, Bea was unaware of the effect she had on the blonde. Her mentioning soaking in the tub had the other woman’s senses in an overdrive and a sequence of daydreams again. 

“What are you even talking about?” 

“Soak? Tub? How am I suppose to get through the day imagining a naked you soaking in the tub?” Allie could feel the clenching and unclenching of her core. 

Bea giggled “I swear it wasn’t my intention.” 

True statement 

“You’re forgiven for now but wait until I get you alone.” 

“Is that a threat?” Bea asked smugly 

“A promise doc, a promise. I don’t do threats.” 

In a low sultry voice, Bea asked “And what will you do to me?” Her imagination took off as she lazily twirled a rowdy curl around her finger. With a smile which hadn’t left her face since she heard Allie’s voice, she dreamingly thought of all the possibilities of Allie’s promise. 

Allie was thrown off her game as she hadn’t expected Bea to even acknowledge her flirting. 

“Ummm… ”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Bea said triumphantly she couldn’t help but enjoy this moment a little too much. “Cat got your tongue, Allie?”

Allie gasped, her mouth remained agape as she moved her phone from her ear to stare at it disbelief. No one has ever succeeded in leaving a Novak lost for words, no one! 

Gulping before returning the phone to her ear she said “You’ll pay for this Smith.” She warned

“I can’t wait!” Bea said chuckling “Why don’t you come over for supper when you’re done? I’ll even cook your favorite which you revealed to me last night.” The words left Bea’s mouth before she could even stop herself. 

“Really?” Allie wasn’t expecting that invite and was genuinely surprised. 

“I mean.. “ Bea wasn’t sure if she was being too forward and tried to backtrack “you don’t have to if you have other plans, you know? I don’t want to assu..”

“I’ll be there! What time?” Allie wasn’t going to let Bea rescind her offer that easily “and what should I bring with me?” 

Shit shit shit! “Yourself?” Bea rolled her eyes at herself ‘congratulations Bea Smith for the lamest response ever!’

“I’ll be there at 5 sharp! Are you a red wine or white wine kind of girl?” 

“Either is okay.” Bea answered as she looked up Allie’s guest room ceiling. What is she getting herself into? Oh boy! Too late now. 

The wedding planner heard a little hesitance in the other woman’s voice, so she asked giving her an out. “Are you sure?” 

She kicked herself for even thinking of asking that out loud let alone backing off of the arrangement. But it was Bea, the woman she obviously fell head over heels in love with the moment she laid eyes on the day before. 

“I mean…” 

“I’m sure.” Bea said resolutely “Please be at my place at five. I miss you.” She added quickly

To say Allie didn’t expect that admission after the hesitation moments ago was an understatement. But a brilliant smile formed on her features automatically. 

“I miss you too doc. I really wanted to wake you up and say good morning before I left but I thought how exhausting your schedule at the hospital must be and I wanted you to get some much deserved rest.” Allie rambled on in honesty 

“Thank you Allie, that’s really thoughtful of you. Harry has never been accommodating the few times I have stayed over at his place. So thank you for thinking about me.” Bea responded touched by Allie’s empathy

*************

Allie shivered. A reality she couldn’t escape hit her in her face that very moment. Here she was, actively interfering in her newest clients’ relationship. What the hell was she doing? 

“Allie?” 

“Yeah I’m here.” Allie responded in a low discouraged voice 

“What’s wrong?” Bea probed worried

“I was just thinking.” Allie sighed loudly as she swivelled her office chair to face the large glass window “Here I am, trying to interfere in my new clients’ relationship, your relationship Bea. And I have no right to do that to you.” 

“You’re not..”

“But I am. This could potentially give our business a really bad name and ratings.” Allie thought of the impact this could have in her business and her partners if word got out she was involved with a bride to be. And that she’d practically stolen her from the groom, was even worse. The bride whom she was supposed to plan a wedding for. “Shit!”

“Oh!” Bea has been in dreamland and hadn’t even once thought of Allie’s position in all this. It was true the Jones could easily ruin Allie’s life if they caught a whiff of this. “I.. I’m so sorry Allie. I have been so selfish I never once stopped to think about this.”

But no matter what, Allie couldn’t get away from this if she tried “Hey doc, relax. We can do this on the down low until you’re free of him. Don’t panic, okay?” Allie reassured the redhead “We will find a way. I promise.” 

“Are you sure I’m worth the risk Allie?” Bea asked with a hint of insecurity lacing her voice “I don’t want you losing your clients because of me.” 

“Hey, listen babe… I mean listen to me Bea,” Allie corrected herself “I’ll be damned if I let you walk away from me now doc. I don’t care about anything else. The clients who are meant for me will still be mine and those who aren’t won’t, okay?” 

“But…” 

“No buts!” Allie said sternly before she continued “As long as you want this because I definitely do, a hundred and ten percent. I really do. As long as you, Bea Smith want me... this? Then we can do it together. I just have to come back and hide in the closet with you for a little while longer. But we’re going to do this.” 

That made Bea chuckle. “So you’re going to go back into the closet for my sake, Huh?”

“Anything for my baby.”

Bea was grinning so wide she thought her face will split in half.

“You’re smiling, I can tell.” 

“Yes, yes I am.” Bea couldn’t deny it “No one has ever called me their baby before.” 

“Pfft.” Allie dismissed and then added immediately “Idiots!” 

“Thank you Allie!” Bea said 

“For what?” 

“For being you.” 

“Yeah.” Allie was never lost for words but it seems a continuous occurrence in ‘Bea’s presence’

“You’re such a caring person and I can feel it deep in my soul. I have never felt this connected and appreciated by someone like this before. It’s been less than 24 hours since we met and yet I feel like I have known you all my life. So thank you!” 

“Ditto doc! I feel this intense connection to you that I can’t even explain. It’s like I have never experienced with anyone else before. Everything I have ever felt close to love pales in comparison to what I feel for you, it scares me a little.” She admitted honestly “The way you took care of me from my fainting spell to you driving me home yesterday was enough for me to know how much of a genuine and caring human being you are. Not that being a doctor hadn’t driven that point home for me already.” Allie chuckled “I felt this beautiful caring energy emanating from you doc. I feel it right now. So thank you too for caring about me. I was scared my falling for you at first sight was me being way over my head but to later learn that you’re also in the same boat, my soul jumped with joy.” 

“I am falling for you Allie.” Bea repeated her earlier confession from the night before. 

Allie gasped “You are?” She asked in disbelief as she swivelled her chair around like a five year old 

“Yes I am. It’s crazy but I know what I’m feeling and I definitely I am.” Bea said as she smiled at her own reflection on Allie’s washroom mirror. Her hair was sticking out from each other way but the smile that illuminated her face made her feel literally on top of the world, screw the askew hair. She even felt desirable in that very moment even with her crazy looking hair. Harry never brought out that desirable feeling in her, no one ever has until Allie Novak. 

Liz was standing by Allie’s office door watching her swivel her chair around like a kid and her ears perked up in hearing the following words….

“I’m in love with you doc.” She declared excitedly 

Liz made herself scarce immediately before Allie’s chair swivelled around to face the doorway to her office.

“I can’t wait to see you later.” 

“Me neither.” Allie sighed as she cursed the clock which was indicating only 11.30am. Fuck! She had a noon meeting with another client. She abruptly stood up from her chair almost toppling it over. “Hey babe, I need to go. I totally forgot I have a 12 pm meeting with some new clients.” 

“Don’t you go falling for the new bride to be again now” Bea teased light heartedly 

“Hahaha very funny.” Allie responded “I’m done with looking. I found the one for me.” 

“Yeah?” 

Bea was pulling on the hem of Allie’s T-shirt that she’d slept on like a 10 year old girl with a Justin Bieber crush. She drew imaginary circles on the washroom floor with her bare foot as her long fingers tightened around her mobile device. 

“Definitely.” Allie answered without missing a bit

She placed her phone on speaker before placing it on top of the sink as she waited for Allie to continue. She also busied herself with making herself look a little presentable by combing her thin digits through her heavy curls. 

“If I could marry her today I’d do it in a blink of an eye.” Allie’s steady voice continued making Bea smile wider.

“Are you saying that… that..”

“Yep!” Allie cut her off quickly “I’d marry you today if the circumstances were different.” 

With a tiny low voice Bea said “I’d really like that..” She paused before she continued “at some point, I mean.” She added as she smoothed a particular stubborn curl behind her ear with a grin

“Yeah?” Allie voice echoed in the room 

“Ask me in a couple of months or years when all this is behind us and you’ll get your answer.” Bea answered nodding her head

“I will. It’s a …” 

“Promise, I know.” Bea chuckled 

“I’ll talk to you again when I’m done with this meeting I’m going to, say around 2ish? Will you be there?” 

“Always.” 

“Did you see the keys I left behind for you?” 

“Yeah. Do you want me to leave them with the security personnel downstairs?” 

“I want you to keep them.” 

Bea was speechless. “Uhmm..”

“If you wish that is. I don’t want you to feel obligated to.” 

“Okay.” 

“Then that’s settled. Don’t give me your answer now. Give them back to me when I see you later or if you decide, keep them.” 

“Okay.” Bea nodded again 

“See you later gorgeous. Love you.” Allie ended the call immediately after.

She didn’t want for Bea to feel like she has to say those words back to her so soon even though they have basically declared their love for each other already. 

“Okay!” Bea said out aloud when she realized Allie had suddenly disconnected their call after her love declaration. It left her a little confused at first but after a moment she realized what Allie did for her. She hadn’t wanted to place Bea in an awkward position of saying or not saying those words back. 

She opened her message app and quickly typed 

*I love you too beautiful girl* 

B 

She immediately hit the send button before she could give it any further thought and change her mind about it. 

Allie had just arrived at the parking lot and was opening her car door when her phone pinged indicating a message arrival.

She read the message over and over and over again with a shit eating grin on her face. 

When she was settled inside her car she said out loud to no one “She said..… I love you too, beautiful girl!”

She went on to yell those words repeatedly inside her car at the top of her voice. She started laughing to herself like a crazy woman and didn’t even care when Jim from the lawyer’s offices across from their office stopped and stared at her for several moments. She continued laughing like a crazy person.

Allie was officially, a spoken for woman. 

***********

“I’m so sorry for being late. Traffic was a nightmare.” 

A white lie that had to be told, Allie thought inwardly. 

In actuality she was late because of her Bea Smith daydreams. After reading the message from Bea, she’d sat in her car imagining how happy she was and how their life was going to be like after the Jones’ drama was over and done with. Bea was a very hot chick and together they’ll make a hot ass couple. She already felt how the other woman was very much into her and although at times she was doubtful at how fast things were moving, she held on to that fact that Bea Smith was already as hooked on her as she was on her. 

Allie scribbled mindlessly on her notebook as her new clients listed the things they wanted for their wedding. 

“Are you okay?” The bride to be asked Allie with a genuine concern written on her face.

Allie who was miles away or is it Bea Smith’s dreamland miles away. She was unceremoniously brought back to the present by the bride to be’s question which as expected she hadn’t a clue of what she was asked.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been feeling too well since this morning. Do you terribly mind if I rescheduled this meeting for next week?” Allie lied again. Was it weird that she had no desire of planning another person’s wedding before she did her own? “I’m really sorry about this. Infact if you wish I’ll send one of my partners to work with you immediately in your home at your convenience. They are as good as I am maybe even better.” She didn’t feel bad about lying yet again. Vera will go out of her mind for this account. 

“No, that’s not a problem at all. I hope you aren’t coming up with some kind of flu.” The bride to be was more than happy to get away from someone who was potentially getting sick from any kind of ailment. She shuddered thinking of herself getting sick before or during her wedding day. “You go take care of yourself now.” 

“Thank you for understanding Doris and Mr. Cain.” Allie nodded to them “I’ll pass the information to Vera Bennet, one of my partners and she’ll take care of everything. Please call her on Friday and arrange the date and time you can meet her.” Allie offered them Vera’s business card.

“Thank you Ms. Novak! I hope you get well soon. Try to get some rest and drink a lot of liquids, okay?” Doris encouraged waving from across the table, making it clear she didn’t want to shake Allie’s hand goodbye at this point. 

“I will, thank you!” 

Allie picked up her bag and exited the restaurant quickly without looking back. When she rounded the corner headed towards her car, she burst into a full blown laughter. She couldn’t wait to relay this story to Bea. 

“Hello Vera? Listen… ” 

“Hey Allie, Kaz is here looking for you.” 

“Didn’t you tell her I’m with a client?” 

“I did but she insisted she wanted to speak to you. She offered to wait.” 

“Is she there alone?” 

“Yeah she is.” Vera watched as the trouble making woman paced outside in the reception area. 

Allie didn’t need this right now. All Kaz ever wanted whenever she sought Allie out was money. Her deceased mother’s younger sister was like a pest. She raised her and Dave after their mom passed away alright, but this habit of her coming to Allie for money all the time has got to stop. She stopped hounding Dave along time ago when Dave told her off. But Allie was always a people pleaser, she never seemed to say no to her auntie no matter what and Kaz knew that. Hence the reason of her disappearing and reappearing whenever she needed extra cash. Allie was tired of this behavior. Dave and she had done their part in setting Kaz up in her own cozy little Condo and Allie gave her a regular allowance which was enough for her upkeep. But unfortunately that was never enough for Kaz at times. She had these women whom she associated with and felt like she was their caretaker, so she always came to Allie for extra cash. 

Dave had told her over and over again she needed to grow some balls and tell Kaz off like he had. Her twin brother was a straight shooter, he was actually more like Kaz than anyone else. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in twenty. Listen before you go, the Cains account? You can have it.” 

Vera was shocked “Please stop teasing me Allie,” When Allie didn’t say anything Vera asked “You mean it?” 

Vera knew how hard Allie had worked to get that account and it was worth some serious money. 

“Yes really. I expect my 10% as usual though. The regular fees for acquiring the account in the first place. Otherwise it’s all yours. Go do me proud kid!” 

Vera rolled her eyes “Dont call me a kid, I’m fifteen years your senior Allie.” But she was exhilarated “Thank you so much! You don’t know how jealous I was you were getting to work with the most famous writer in Sidney and his fiancée.”

“Well.. thank the Cupid for your unexpected blessings then.” Allie smirked and ended the call before Vera could respond 

“Cupid? What Cupid?” Vera eyed a corner in her office thoughtfully while still holding the disconnected phone in her hand.

*********

“What now Kaz?” Allie asked the moment she replaced her blazer on a hanger and placed it in her small office closet 

“You don’t have to be so rude bubba.” Kaz took a seat without invitation in Allie’s office leather couch “can’t your auntie get a hug before the third degree?” 

“We both know you didn’t come here for that. So out with it.” 

Kaz lifted her cowgirl boot clad feet on Allie’s coffee table and continued to chew on her gum thoughtfully while she eyed Allie suspiciously. “There’s something different about you. I just can’t put my finger on it.” She finally said with a smirk on her face 

Allie hated that all knowing smirk on her auntie’s face, she really was annoying at times. But she couldn’t tell Kaz that. 

“What?” Allie asked when Kaz continued to stare at her with suspicion 

“Who is she?” 

“Who is who Kaz?” 

“I have seen that glint in your eye before, way back when you were with that Marie kid in junior high and that shit lasted longer than it should have. I hope it’s not her again. I swear to God I’ll kill that bitch if she comes back any where near you again Allie” Kaz stood up and started pacing back and forth like a caged animal “The way that slut yoyo-ed you back and forth and then broke your heart over and over again and you taking her back again and again is really a mystery to me. I swear I will kill a bitch this time.” The fire in Kaz’s eyes confirmed to Allie just how serious she was. 

“Relax Kaz, I’m not with Marie. I never will be with Marie again.” 

“Good! I’m sick and tired of you having your heart broken at every turn.” 

No matter her short comings in other areas, Kaz loved her niece and nephew something fierce. They were her only family and she would die before she let some bitch mess with their feelings like Marie had done successfully before. Kaz had taught Marie a lesson the last time she was with Allie and broke the Novak kid’s heart again. Kaz had promised the woman she’ll chop off her fingers if she ever came back looking for Allie again. It’s been over a year and she’s kept as far as possible from Allie. 

“So who is it this time?” 

“Kaz, what brought you here? Really?” Allie wasn’t going to be swayed by Kaz’s noseness 

“I actually came to let you know I’m leaving town for a while. I met this guy, his name is Jackson. Will Jackson. I’m in love bubba!” 

Allie was actually shocked, that was the last thing she expected to hear from Kaz. Maybe her auntie was turning a new leaf after all 

“Wow!” Allie stood up from behind her desk “I’m so happy for you Kaz. Is it serious?” 

Kaz nodded with tears in her eyes “It is bubba, it is. We are visiting his daughter who lives in Melbourne. We’re actually riding there in the next couple of days. He loves cross country motorcycling and I’m getting into it too. He’s a cop.” 

“You are truly turning a new leaf.” Allie snorted 

Kaz slapped Allie’s hand 

“Ouch! What was that for?” 

“I’m a stand up citizen” 

“Yeah right! So no more Red right hand bullshit I hope? You’re with a cop now and they can smell illegal activities from miles away. Remember that.” Allie moved in and gave her auntie a big hug “I’m really happy that you’re happy mom. So no money this time?” 

Kaz rolled her sea blue eyes which were identical to her niece’s, 

“No idiot!” Kaz shook her head no “I’m working now so I’m good for money. I’m also in school part time doing a social work course. I’m hoping to work with abused women at a shelter I volunteer in soon I finish.” 

“Who are you and what did you do with my auntie?” 

Kaz snorted “I’m really glad I came to see you bubba. I’m sorry I have been away for too long.” Kaz paused “I don’t blame you for thinking I was only here to ask you for money,I really don’t. I haven’t given you any reason to think otherwise and I’m so sorry for that. But it’s true bubba, I am turning a new leaf and I’m hoping to be seeing more of you and your brother. I promise.” 

Allie was ecstatic “I hope so too.” 

“How’s the not so little rascal anyway? Any women drama lately?”

“He’s been away in Canada for the past three weeks. He’s coming back on Monday next week.” 

“Let’s get together sometime soon, both of you.” Kaz said with pleading eyes knowing Dave will only be there if Allie asks him to.

Allie nodded “Okay. I might have news of my own to share then.” 

“I knew it!” Kaz said smugly “Does she make you happy bubba? And as long as it’s not Marie I’m good.” 

“No it’s not Marie and never will be and yes she does make me happy.” Allie said smiling “Dave has no idea either. We just met quite recently and that’s why I want it under wraps for now until we’re both ready.” 

Kaz nodded. She held Allie’s face between her palms as she looked her in the eye and kissed her on the lips “I love you bubba. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, okay?” 

“I love you too mama. Safe travels.” Allie said as she walked Kaz to the elevators “May I see his picture?.” 

A huge smile broke off Kaz’s face as she dug her phone out of her back Jean pocket and showed Allie a dark handsome guy in police uniform. 

“He’s so cute. You go mama!” 

“Thank you bubba!”

“Bye Kaz!”

“See you soon.” Kaz blew a kiss and waved as the elevator door closed 

“I’ll see you on Monday Liz!” Allie yelled as she walked out of their offices 


	3. Chapter 3

Bea’s face immediately fell when she yanked her door open quickly expecting a different face on the other end “Frankie!” She cried out in disappointment.

“Don’t feel like you have to crack up a smile for your best mate you haven't seen in a whole two days or anything Red.” Frankie said sarcastically

The redhead thought Allie had arrived earlier than she’d promised which would have been totally fine with her, but also wasn’t surprised to instead find Frankie with a bottle of wine and her signature annoying grin on the other side of her door.

“What are you doing here?”

“Rude!” Frankie said as she pushed her way inside leaving a slightly dumbfounded redhead in her wake.

She paused just inside Bea’s foyer as she removed her shoes before she spoke again “I’m tired and I thought my best friend wouldn’t mind me coming by on her day off to keep her company.”

Bea rolled her eyes “You mean keep you company?”

Frankie waved her hand dismissively “You know you’re the one who can’t do without my company more than I yours Red, so stop complaining.” She paused as she searched for some wine glasses in the kitchen cabinet “And furthermore, I am your best man in the upcoming god forsaken nuptials. So we need to get ready for that shit.” She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly “I honestly don’t know why you’re marrying that fucking dickhead.” She added

The only people who knew the agreement of the fraudulent marriage were Bea’s and Harry’s family. She didn’t need to include her best mates in her mess. She told herself over and over again that Harry wasn’t so bad looking and she was doing it for her younger siblings.

“Maid of honor Frankie, keep up. I don’t need a best man if you haven’t noticed.”

“And I told you, I’m not putting on a stupid dress Red.” Frankie grumbled

Bea shrugged “Suits me.”

Frankie’s eyes suddenly widened in shock. Bea had insisted multiple times that Frankie at least make an effort to wear a dress that day. And since she was the one who had insisted on being the maid of honor in the first place she should at least do it Bea’s way. The red head could have easily gone with Maxine since they were both her best mates and given Frankie another role “I don’t understand, what gives Red?”

Bea just smirked “Nothing. Why do you have to always be suspicious of my motives?”

“Because I know you Red.”

“I agree to what you want and now you're basically giving me the third degree? What the fuck Frankie!” The tattooed brunette didn’t respond, instead she just gawked at the red head in disbelief “Listen Frankie, I’m kind of busy right now. You should have called before coming here.”

She became even more suspicious, what was Bea hiding?

“Since when do I call and also, since when do you complain of me being around here unannounced?” Frankie asked honestly

“Since now?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Argh .. Frankie!” Bea whined.

She was frustrated since she knew she won’t be able to lie to Frankie about Allie if she tried. Her best friend knew her more than she sometimes knew herself.

“What if I wasn’t home?”

Frankie waved her copy of Bea’s house keys in the air. Bea now regrets giving out her house keys to her best friends now that Allie was in the picture. She didn’t care much when it was just Harry, whom by the way didn’t even have her house keys and vise versa.

“Look here Red, I deal with liars day in day out. So start talking.” Frankie raised her signature eyebrow in challenge.

Right then a knock was heard. Bea stared at the door down the hallway as if she could see through the heavy mahogany, and then looked back at Frankie.

The tattooed brunette had now made herself more comfortable on the couch holding a glass of wine and her soaked feet planted on top of her leather ottoman.

“That asshole coming to spend the evening tonight?”

Frankie thought it was Harry

Bea just rolled her eyes before the second knock knock followed almost immediately. Her visitor sounded impatient.

Frankie motioned with her eyes and head towards the direction of the door for Bea to answer it and not keep whoever waiting.The red head walked off towards the front door in defeat.

“Hey gorgeous!” Allie’s sweet sultry voice travelled through the open doorway as she placed a quick peck near the corner of Bea’s mouth.

Frankie’s ears puckered up when the sweet sexy voice filtered through the open doorway reaching her. It caused the slouched over tattooed brunette to suddenly sit up at attention. Was she hearing things now? That was definitely not Harry!

“Hi Allie!”

She heard her best friend’s a little reserved but enthusiastic voice respond to the mysterious visitor. ‘Interesting’ she thought.

Allie noticed Bea nervously looking behind her with a little concern.

“Are you okay? Am I too early?” Allie searched Bea’s face for any sign of irritation of being inconvenienced in any way “I can come back if that’s the case.” She offered unsure if her timing was not welcome.

When Bea didn’t answer immediately, the taller woman started to turn around but the redhead captured her wrist quickly “No! Please don’t go.” She pleaded

Bea started rubbing the back of her neck with her other hand as she leaned in closer to Allie and whispered “My annoying best friend ambushed me and she’s not going to leave anytime soon, even if I ask her to” She said apologetically “You’re free to leave if you feel like you can’t handle her, it’s okay. I’m so sorry.” She mouthed the last sentence before accepting the roses and a bottle of red wine Allie handed her.

“We can do this another time Bea if its more comfortable for you.” Allie whispered back and was ready to bolt, especially when she heard ‘Bea’s annoying friend’ was in the house. Whoever it was will probably place them both in an awkward position.

Bea shook her head and pulled Allie inside the magnificent house which was tastefully decorated with some carefully chosen art pieces. “Don’t worry about it, she’s annoying but she’s also good people.”

Allie snorted nervously “Okay.”

“Red! I can hear you, you know.” Frankie called out aloud from the end of the hallway.

“I know.” Bea responded just as loud

Allie tagged at Bea’s hand lightly and when the redhead glanced back at her.

“Red?” She mouthed

“Don’t ask.” Bea rolled her eyes exaggeratedly

Allie squared her shoulders and puffed out her chest as if she was headed to the boxing ring. She was prepared to meet some professional looking chick, probably rich, maybe even obnoxious, not that Bea was but per the ‘annoying’ comment by the redhead she figured she should be prepared either way. What Allie wasn’t prepared for, was meeting Frankie Doyle as Bea’s best friend. They were total opposites, she wouldn’t in a million years have placed Bea and Frankie in the same circle of friends if she had met them separately. There stood an attractive looking brunette with a full sleeve of tattoos on one of her arms wearing ripped jeans, a wife beater with a permanent all knowing smirk on her face and some dimples to boot.

Neither was Frankie prepared for Allie. The tall gorgeous model-like, blue eyed blonde woman who, as she had heard moments ago sounded like she was totally flirting with her best friend when she first heard her greeting Bea. Could it be possible Red has finally seen the light and crossed over to the dark side? Frankie was excited to find out.

She slowly stood up from the couch she was sitting on when the two women appeared in the living room. Frankie was overly amused as she watched Bea stand in her own living room looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Allie looked to Bea and then to Frankie waiting to be formally introduced but her ‘new friend’ seemed at a loss for words. So, Allie took the initiative as the tattooed brunette seemed to be enjoying Bea’s predicament a little too much with that all knowing smirk plastered on her face again.

“I’m Allie Novak!” Allie offered her hand in greeting “Nice to meet you?”

The brunette extended her own hand “Frankie Doyle. And nice to meet you too Allie!” She shook Allie’s hand steadily as her eyes ping ponged between the two women before her with an evil delight to Bea’s dismay.

She knew she wouldn’t be getting away easy with this one. Sneaking a look at Frankie’s face she guessed the brunette already came up with her own version of what was going on. And unfortunately or fortunately, whatever Frankie’s wandering brain cooked up this time, was probably true. Bea sighed inwardly.

And what do you know? When the best friends’ eyes locked, there was no mistaking that all knowing smirk on the tattooed brunette’s face. She rolled her eyes for the millionth time since Frankie entered her home that evening. Argh

“Sorry, Uhmm..” Bea tried to get her guest comfortable “Welcome home, I mean to my home Allie.”

Allie peered over at a nervous looking Bea and a smirk of her own appeared immediately. She turned around quickly as if admiring the decor but in truth she was trying to hide her lips twitching.

“Your house is gorgeous Bea.” She praised while looking around

“Not as gorgeous as your....” Bea stopped immediately when she realized she was letting more secrets out while in present company of her very amused best friend.

“Her house, Red.” Frankie finished for her, smiling triumphantly “What you meant to say is….”

“Oh shut up Frankie..” Bea hissed under her breath

“How long have ya known my best friend here Allie?”

“Not long. We met quite recently.”  
Allie wasn’t going to be the one to tell Frankie they met just over twenty four hours ago. Bea was on the driver's seat on what she felt comfortable revealing to her friends and family about them or not.

“Hmm… that’s nice.” Frankie said “Hey Bea, how come you haven’t mentioned Allie before today?” The lawyer in Frankie was working overtime and Bea hated that.

Bea was not going to let Frankie get to her “I’m not 12 and you’re not my mother Frankie. I don’t need to tell you everything about my friends and life. There are a lot of people I know that you don’t know.”

A fat lie. Most people Bea associated with personally, Frankie knew them all since Bea really wasn’t much of a social butterfly like Maxine and she were.

The two of them practically grew up side by side since their kindergarten years and shared mutual acquaintances throughout their school and college lives and even now.

“Sure Red.” Frankie said unconvinced

“Okay fine! I’ll tell you all about it if you leave us alone for now. I promise.”

Frankie pretended to give it some thought for a second but gave up after she locked eyes with the pleading mocha ones in front of her. She could never say no to Bea, no matter what.

“You have a day to tell me what’s going on Red because I know something’s up. And if it means you’re finally dumping that dickhead then I’m all in.” Frankie whispered in Bea’s ear before she looked Allie up and down and winked at her saucily.

She then moved closer to Allie and whispered in her ear “You must be a very special person blondie. Don’t hurt her or you'll have me to deal with and truth is, I’m not that pleasant when you fuck with my family. Ask her about it.” She conveyed sweetly as she nodded towards the redhead who then rolled her eyes in response.

Allie saw the genuine threat in those emerald eyes and she believed her.

Bea knew Harry has also been on the receiving end of similar threats from Frankie for years now and they have never once stopped.

Allie could only nod at Frankie and the tattooed brunette nodded back in acceptance.

“Okay Red, i'll see you soon.” Frankie said as she hugged and kissed Bea on her cheek. “You know how to reach me if you need anything.”

She then stood up straight and cleared her throat “Ahem! … Okay ladies, it’s time for all this goodness to slide right out of here. I’m sure the Mrs. is anxiously waiting for my arrival.” She pushed the lapels of her leather biker jacket up and down before she walked away towards the exit.

Allie was left gawking at the tattooed brunette as she bounced off towards the exit door.

“You mind?” Allie motioned with her head towards the exiting tattooed brunette “I need a word with her.”

Bea shrugged her shoulders and placed her arms in a go ahead signal.

“Excuse me Frankie!” Allie called after the brunette as she sped walked to catch up with Frankie who was headed towards her bike parked at Bea’s long driveway.

When Frankie paused and turned around, Allie began “Just so you know, I really like Bea.” Allie shook her head as if to disagree “What I mean to say is I really care deeply for Bea. Please give me a chance to prove that. I’ll let her give you the full story about how we met and all that good stuff in her own time.” She smiled nervously praying inwardly to at least win a point or two with the brunette.

Allie immediately deduced how important Frankie was to Bea the moment she laid eyes on her. Earning some brownie points with the brunette was important and if anything Allie knew how to work some people to her own advantage.

Frankie looked Allie up and down for the second time in less than ten minutes since they met. “I’m watching you blondie.” She warned

“Great. I have nothing to hide” Allie answered immediately “If Bea is not against it, I’m open to meeting you both sometime to get to know each other more. I’d really like that.”

“Tsk tsk… “ Frankie clicked her tongue shaking her head at Allie with a look of disappointment on her face “Blondie! We just met and you’re already hitting on me? I mean I know I’m irresistible and all but Red is right behind that door.” She pointed at Bea’s door with a serious look on her face.

Allie’s stomach dropped thinking how much she’d already fucked up with Frankie before it even started.

“No I’m not!” Allie responded defensively.

She felt scandalized and a whole lot afraid of the  
misunderstanding. Who would Bea believe between the two of them? Of course the best friend. It took her a couple of seconds to realize she'd been had when Frankie burst out laughing at her expense.

“Oh fuck!” Allie turned red as she placed her palm on her forehead “Is this what Bea meant? Because I totally agree with her...” She nodded to herself “you’re totally annoying Frankie.” Allie added unamused.

“Watch it blondie! I won’t take it too kindly to Red’s new squeeze calling me names so early on.” She winked before she quickly put her helmet on and straddled her Yamaha and zoomed off leaving Allie in a cloud of dust.

************

“Wow!” Allie exclaimed as she finally entered the house “Is she always like that?” She pointed back at the door she’d just come in through.

“Uh huh.” Bea nodded agreeing with whatever Allie was so shocked about. Knowing Frankie, she was capable of shocking anyone with anything anytime “Probably one of her better behaved days today.” Bea said flippantly

After a moment Bea continued “Don’t let her rattle you Allie, she’s not that scary.” She encouraged

“You could have fooled me.”

Bea chuckled as she moved into Allie’s open arms and really savored the missed hug from earlier when Allie arrived.

“I missed you.” Allie whispered

“I missed you too.” Bea tilted her head up and captured Allie’s lips with her own. It started out slowly and then the kiss intensified within seconds as Allie started walking them backwards towards the living room without breaking the kiss.

“Hey.” Bea said as she pulled away to catch up on her breathing

“Hey yourself.” Allie said as she kissed Bea’s forehead and then cheeks and eyes and ended up with her nose. “I wanted to do this so badly when I woke up this morning. But I also knew you needed your rest more.”

Bea’s fingers were caressing the back of Allie’s neck and the soft hairs there “I wouldn’t have minded being woken up like this at all...” She brought her lips up and captured Allie’s again in a long tender kiss.

“Yeah?” Allie pulled away to look into the sincere brown pools.

“Never. But I’m also touched by your consideration even though we haven’t really known each other that long.” Bea said sincerely “You’re really one in a million Allie.”

“Thank you but I doubt that. I mean there are better people out there than I am for sure.”

“Not for me. There isn’t anyone better for me than you.”

Allie was touched by the sincerity in Bea’s voice, she got choked up “Umm ..” Her ocean blue eyes watered “No one has ever said something like that to me before Bea. So, thank you.”

“No one has ever treated me with so much tenderness and love before.” Bea responded before they started kissing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow forward motion

“We’re both drunk and I can’t let you drive back to your place like this Allie.” 

“But what if your fiancé comes over?” 

“Harry never comes here unless I ask him to.” 

Allie tried to raise a questioning eyebrow but ended up raising both which ended up looking more like a shocked state than questioning. What with her in her inebriated state.

“It’s just something we agreed upon a long time ago. I call him up and he comes, otherwise he and I live totally separate lives.” 

“So is he like your beard?” 

“What do you mean?” Bea was confused for a moment until something clicked “Ha ha ha. You’re funny.” 

“Uh huh.” Allie winked at the red head 

“So when was the last time he was here?” Allie was a little jealous of the fiancé 

“Don’t know...” Bea shrugged her shoulders dismissively “two weeks ago?” 

“Wow! So sex is that scarce between the two of you, then?” Allie had no filter

They didn’t even have sex when Harry came over to Bea’s place last. Not because Harry wasn’t willing, he had obviously really wanted to from the looks of it. He had brought Bea an expensive bottle of wine and flowers which was a rare occurrence in itself. She had told him she was exhausted after the almost 48 hours straight at the hospital. 

She found lately she just wasn’t in the mood to have sex with Harry and she found reasons not to all the time. 

“I.. “ Bea wasn’t sure she wanted to discuss her hetero sex life with Allie. It was weird because she was really attracted to Allie.

“Okay I get it. It’s too soon.” 

“No it’s not. I’m just not comfortable discussing him with you, you know?” 

“Okay.” Allie nodded but on the inside she was pretty pumped because it seemed to her, Bea wasn’t really into her supposedly fiancé. 

And from what she had observed from Bea, sex between her and her fiancé seemed like a rare happening. She turned her face away and grinned happily at that thought. 

***************

“Dad, I told you already it’s someone I think you and granddad should meet and speak with. He’s really knowledgeable about this subject matter. He’s studied our country’s history of land ownership and stuff like that.”

“Honey, I told you before and I’m going to tell you again. You don’t have to marry that dickhead just to get our land back.” Gregory Smith removed his reading glasses before glancing over at his heart and soul. “I had forbidden you to do it but you’re so stubborn sometimes. I knew you will never do what I tell you to, so I stopped asking you and let you do whatever it was you wanted to.” 

Bea knew what her dad was saying was true. She inherited that stubborn streak from her grandma Rebecca Smith. 

“Okay then, I might not have to marry the dickhead anymore if my friend’s brother is able to uncover this fraud the Jones have pulled for all these years.” 

“Talk to your grandad pumpkin, you know I’m not really interested in all this.” Gregory Smith waved his large hands around. It was true he was never interested in Smith's land. His dad on the other hand has been as heart broken as his dad before him was. He had wanted to inherit the land and pass it on to his children and children’s children. 

“Okay, I’ll go see him later.” 

“So who is this friend you’re talking so highly about?” 

Gregory couldn’t help himself, he hadn’t seen his daughter being this passionate about someone for so long. The last time it came even close to seeing his little girl showing any interest in anyone else other than her family members was when she introduced Frankie Doyle as her best friend while they were still in kindergarten. But that wasn’t even comparable to the glint he was witnessing in his daughter’s eyes right that minute. 

“It’s Allie Novak, the wedding planner you and mom arranged for us to meet. I think you guys mentioned that you were connected to her by her auntie’s friend or something?” 

“Oh yeah!” Gregory recalled one of his wife’s friends who had insistently shoved a business card in their hands the moment they announced Bea and Harry were engaged. “How did your first meeting go with the woman? Is she any good as Melissa insisted she was?” 

“The best” Without wasting a beat, Bea answered dreamily.

On hearing the dreamy tone from his daughter, Gregory slowly lowered his reading glasses just over his nostrils and squinted his greyish eyes at the dreamy look on his daughter’s face. He noticed the glint in Bea’s mocha eyes, the kind of glint he’d only noticed in his daughter’s eyes only a selected number of times. First time was when her middle and younger brothers came home from the hospital and then the time she was accepted in medical school. Now this? He had always known his daughter had never really had any interest in boys like other young girls her age normally would have when growing up. He also knew in his heart Bea wasn’t in love with Harry and was just marrying out of some warped sense of obligation to her family and brothers. Bea would do anything for her younger brothers. She told him not to worry and that she and Harry had an understanding of living their lives separately if things didn’t work for them in future so he wasn’t worried. He hoped his daughter would meet someone she’d fall in love with one day and it seemed to Gregory that it might have already happened by the looks of it. He made a happy humming sound before slipping his glasses back on and resumed reading his newspaper. A slight smile broke across his face as a thought went through him. ‘ _Finally_!’

**************

“Hey” 

“Hey yourself!” 

“Umm… are you free this evening?” 

Allie glanced at the pile of paperwork she had promised Liz she’ll tackle by the end of the week. It seemed like she hadn’t even made a dent on it. But fuck it! She hadn’t seen or spoken to Bea the whole week and she was literally dying to see her. 

“Yes!” She answered without delay “For a gorgeous woman like yourself? Always.” She added in a flirty tone

“Is that what you say to all the girls?” Bea asked smiling at Allie’s flirtatiousness 

“Just the red haired doctors with brown alluring eyes and sexy cheek bones.” Allie answered quickly

“I see.” Bea smiled to herself “So do you wanna come over to my place?” She asked, biting on her bottom lip. 

She could hear her heart thumping against her rib cage, it was making her a little self conscious thinking maybe Allie could hear the thundering against her chest from the other end. She knew she was being stupid but she couldn’t help it. 

“What time do you want me?” 

Bea knew things were going to change tonight, she could feel it. Forget the unsatisfying groppings they had endured from each other before. She knew she wanted things to change tonight, she was looking forward to things changing but that didn’t mean she was any less nervous about it.

She really had missed Allie. The last time they had seen each other was when Allie had come to her place and run into Frankie. They ate dinner she had prepared and talked almost through the night while drinking wine. By the time they realized how late it was, they were both exhausted and too drunk for anything else. Bea had asked Allie to stay in her spare bedroom instead of heading back to her place. The next morning which was a weekend, Allie had been unexpectedly called to go to the office due to some flooding issue in their office. They never got to talk or see each other after that. 

Soon, Bea was back to her crazy hospital schedule, which was all over the place as she worked in the emergency. She found that whenever she had the rare free time to call Allie, it was either too late at night or too early in the morning. She finally gave up on trying. 

“It’s a quarter past one right now,” Bea said, confirming the time on her watch as she stepped inside Doyle & associates law offices “Anytime after 4pm work for you?”

Allie nodded smiling but then realized Bea couldn’t see her. “It can’t get here fast enough. I miss you so much Bea” She smiled brightly. “Can’t wait to see you.”

As for Allie, she hadn’t had the chance to call Bea after her impromptu office visit that Saturday or the next day on Sunday. She had had to sort things out with her insurance company which was covering the damage to her office equipment and floorings after their upstairs neighbor had apparently left taps in their washroom on. By the time she realized she hadn’t spoken to Bea, it was a new week and the redhead was back to the hospital. Allie didn’t know how hectic an emergency doctor’s schedule was, she had randomly tried calling Bea a couple of times with no success and had never once received a call back. She wasn’t sure if Bea was avoiding her or was just busy with work. She even texted a couple of times and all she received back in terms of responses were “ _Hi_!” and “ _Sorry, i'll talk to you later_ ” which never happened until today.

She was finally going to see the one woman who had unexpectedly claimed rights to a real estate in her brain and refused to leave. Yes Bea was now a permanent dweller in her thoughts. 

“Me too. I’ll see you later Allie.”

“Should I bring anything?” 

“Umm…” Bea paused afraid to ask what she really wanted to ask. What would Allie think if she knew what Bea really wanted her to bring “Yourself and maybe.. “

“Say it Bea..” Allie said quietly in anticipation. She hoped Bea would actually ask her to stay over night and not because she was drunk. 

“If you want to stay?” Bea asked 

“Do you want me to?” Allie asked quietly “And not because I’ll be drunk? To tell you the truth, I’m not planning to drink a lot tonight. I want to be present.” Allie finished suggestively 

“And yes I want you to stay.” Bea nodded

“I’ll bring an overnight bag then.” 

“Please.” Bea said, smiling “I missed you too Allie and I can’t wait to see you either.” 

“I can feel your sexy shy smile through the phone Bea.” Allie paused and waited for Bea to deny it “I’m right, aren’t I?” 

“Pffft!” Was all Bea could manage. But it was true her head was tilted sideways and she was pulling on her T-shirt material and her face was covered by a shy smile. 

Unfortunate for Bea, someone was watching all this from a distance. 

“I can’t wait to hold you....” Allie continued “and kiss those luscious lips. God! I miss kissing you” 

“Allie!” Bea groaned, she was getting all hot and bothered just listening to Allie’s sultry voice admitting all those things to her through the phone. 

What the fuck was she thinking wanting to marry Harry anyways? He never made her feel this way. He never awakened her body senses the way Allie could by just her voice.

After ending her call, Bea was basking in her dreamy after state.

“My my my!”  
  


Bea jumped at the sudden annoying voice rudely interrupting her moment. 

“What is she saying to you? You’re redder than your hair, red!” 

“You gave me a fucking fright Frankie!” Bea said clutching at her chest. She looked around the office to see if anyone else heard or saw her. “And shut up!”

“Don’t worry everyone is gone to lunch except Margo. I swear that woman if I didn’t know any better I’d think she owns this law office and not me.” Frankie chuckled 

Bea rolled her eyes, Margo was the sweetest. 

Margo Nesbit has been Frankie’s secretary for over five years now. Frankie became a partner in the firm with an older gentleman who owned Connors law firm and was about to retire. Margo basically came with the offices and Frankie had never wanted anyone else after. The woman was like a blessing in disguise, she was more knowledgeable about the justice system than most lawyers Frankie had worked with. 

Frankie once asked Margo why she never went to law school to pursue a law degree, Margo answered ‘ _Honey, I have helped more people achieve justice as Connors’ secretary than I would have if I was one of the lawyers in the firm. I love helping the young and upcoming lawyers like yourself. Even you have told me that you learned more from me than the law school you attended. I’m honored that I get to pass on some of what I know to you young kids. My calling is in passing the knowledge I was blessed with to others_.” And teach, she did.

“So Allison Novak, eh?” Frankie teased after their meals were delivered by a young blonde woman who seemed to linger a little too long obviously thirsting for Bea’s attention by the looks of it.

Oblivious to the attention she was getting, Bea continued to push her salad around the plate with her fork. Frankie picked on the blonde woman’s thirsty eyes on her best friend immediately. She was an expert in those kinds of looks.

“Too late she’s already taken.” Frankie motioned to her nervous best friend with her head while her eyes were locked on the young beautiful blonde waitress. “Sorry” 

That brought Bea back to the present causing her to look up “What are you on about Frankie?”

“Young blondie over there.” Frankie motioned with her head to their already retreated waitress “was all thirsty for some of that red goodness.” Frankie motioned to Bea’s form with her fork and smiled triumphantly 

“Ugh… stop Frankie! Not everyone is …. ” Bea looked across the room in time to actually catch the blonde’s green eyes looking right back at her longingly “Never mind.” She looked back down quickly at her plate and started pushing her food around again. 

What was going on? She’s never noticed anyone looking at her like this before Allie. She recognized the look that Allie normally gave her was almost similar to the waitress’s. Was she hallucinating?

“Now you know.” Frankie chuckled at the recognition in her best mate’s face “You’re so oblivious to how gorgeous you are, it’s annoying really. Like this one time when all the women in one table at the lesbian club who kept on eye fucking you from across our table and none seemed interested in me, me the gay one!” Frankie’s ego was bruised badly that day. 

She had kidnapped Bea away from her weekend studies and brought her as her wingman to the club but ended up being ignored in favor of the redhead. She kept on yelling at no one in particular ‘ _She’s fucking straight!’_

“I’m not gorgeous.” Bea denied

Frankie rolled her eyes, figures. “You are too.” She picked her burger and took a huge bite as she continued watching Bea’s reddened face. After swallowing “So, have you tried the McMuffin yet?” 

When Bea looked up, Frankie made a lewd licking motion with her tongue.

“It tastes like chicken” 

Tilting her head like a puppy, Bea made a face “Really?” She asked innocently

Frankie burst out laughing making some of the patrons glance their way. 

If they weren’t in such a public place she would have clocked the smugness right out of Frankie’s face. 

“Relax red!” Frankie finally said after she’d calmed herself down “So you really like her?”

Bea looked up at Frankie shyly through her lashes and nodded. 

“Well, good. She better treat my best friend right or she’ll have to deal with me.” After a short pause she continued “I’m really happy for you red.” She added sincerely 

“Thank you Frankie. And she does treat me right even though we’ve only known each other for such a short time, it feels like we’ve known each other always. She’s different Frankie.” 

And Frankie understood just how much different Allie was from Harry or any other guy Bea had dated before, the moment she met her. She could feel the kindness oozing out of her and the pure interest she had in Bea. Somehow she was confident that this relationship will definitely work out for her best friend. 

They made small talk about work and life in general while they ate their lunch 

“Thanks for lunch but I have to go back. I have a new client coming in at 2.30pm.” Frankie raised her hand to call for their check “If you want though, you can come back with me and wait. And later we can get a few drinks before I head home to the Mrs?” 

“No.. “ Bea croaked suddenly “I mean… “ she blushed 

“I see!” Frankie laughed lightly “Allie!” 

“She’s coming over after work.”

“What should I bring?” 

“Don’t even think about it.” Bea glared at her best friend 

“Threesome not your thing yet red?” Frankie asked licking her lips

Bea received the check but not before the waitress made a pass at her by brushing her long fingers on her hand. 

Frankie noticed the show and snorted. 

Bea noticed it too but it didn’t do anything to her, nothing like Allie’s touch. The display was more annoying to her than anything else. “Thank you!” She said looking up at the beautiful woman blankly unmoved by her play. 

The young waitress nodded sadly. 

Bea handed her enough cash to cover their bill and extra generous tip even though the redhead wasn’t really feeling particularly generous at the moment after that pass.   
  


A few minutes later as she straddled her Harley bike, the only thought running through her mind was she couldn’t wait to get home and wait for Allie. Bea Smith was properly smitten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had these two chapters done before and I posted the first one the other day after I did a bit of editing and now I bring you the second part, I know I know! 😑. I have been so busy lately I haven’t gotten caught up with a lot of my fave fics on here yet. I have a feeling I’ll have enough material to read for the upcoming weekend and that is if I’m not busy with home chores.

“Harry, please leave. I’m exhausted and I need some time alone.” Bea pleaded with Harry. 

When Bea had come from lunch with Frankie she had straightaway gone and started taking a shower to prepare for Allie’s arrival. At around 3.30pm when she was getting out of shower, there was a knock and without even considering who might be coming to see her at that time of the day she had opened her door while still clad in her bathrobe to find a slightly drunk Harry in her doorway. Her fiancé had pushed his way into her house uninvited. It wasn’t like Harry to just turn out of nowhere to Bea’s place. But here he was and Bea could immediately tell he was very much drunk and had driven to her house that way. To avoid any spectacle with some of her neighbors opposite, Bea had let him in and decided to let him stay a couple of minutes so that he could at least sober up before she kicked him out of her house.

A half hour later after telling Harry in no way was she sleeping with him she had succeeded to push him out of her front door and that’s when Allie’s car appeared at that exact moment. 

Allie stopped her brother’s Jeep just before turning into Bea’s driveway and watched as the red haired doctor struggled to push Harry away and the fiancé attempts to kiss her. 

“I’m your fiancé, kiss me at least then I’ll leave.” Harry slurred his promise as he cupped Bea’s face with one palm “I promise.” 

Bea not having spotted the lone Jeep occupant watching her intently, let Harry shove his tongue down her throat just before she pushed him away and inside a taxi. 

Tears of sadness slid down the blonde’s face as she cursed herself. ‘ _What the fuck was she doing with a straight engaged woman_?’ She asked herself as she sat watching as Bea tightened her bathrobe around herself like she suddenly felt exposed to the world. 

What Allie didn’t see while she was furiously wiping tears off her face was Bea’s pure disgust after the slobbery kiss. She didn’t witness the redhead practically spit and aggressively wipe away the nauseating taste of the kiss off her mouth.

Allie had earlier convinced herself that Bea wasn’t interested in her fiancé and sex was nonexistent between them. But what she was witnessing from her clouded point of view told a whole totally different tale. 

To an outsider it looked like the two had just had sex and the other sober one was putting the drunk one inside the cab to make sure they reached home safely. That’s the exact picture Allie saw. 

Bea didn’t even wait for the cab to drive off her driveway before she sprinted back to her house. She knew Allie was coming anytime soon as she glanced and confirmed the time on her wall clock. 

Having not noticed the blonde woman who remained dazed just at the end of her driveway inside a foreign car, Bea went on to quickly dress up. Her heart thundering against her chest. She found her red sexy lace pair of bra and underwear and her favorite chiffon button down white top and a pair of boyfriend jeans.

She will have to come clean with Allie when she got there about Harry’s behavior just moments ago, was the last thought as she quickly got dressed.

Bea was surprised when 5pm rang in and Allie was no where to be seen. She thought the other woman was as excited to see her as she herself was. 

Bea picked back her phone from the kitchen counter and checked it for the hundredth time to make sure she didn’t miss a call or any text from Allie. But her phone showed no missed calls nor messages. Has Allie changed her mind about them?

She shook that thought out of her mind immediately and decided not to make any baseless assumptions about the other woman. Her desire to make sure the other woman was okay, pushed her to dial Allie’s number. She could hear the phone ringing and ringing and no one answered from the end. Bea ended the calls after several rings before the voicemail kicked in. She tried several times after with the same results and on last one she waited a little longer and …. 

“ _Hello_!” Allie’s cheery voice greeted and paused. 

Bea answered with “Allie?” 

A few beats later Allie’s voice interrupted giggling and then continued “ _Oh sorry, I might be avoiding you and if I’m not I’m probably quite busy right now. By the way, this is Allison Novak, please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._ ” 

Bea encountered the same message over and over again after a few rings. After maybe the twentieth trial, the moment the phone started ringing it went straight to Allie’s voice mail as if the calls were being screened and ignored on the first ring. Now she knew something was up. She sighed sadly to herself. Why had she thought Allie would be any different from anyone else? 

Bea typed a text message. 

“ **I** **was expecting you but I guess you changed your mind at the last minute. For whatever reason you did, it’s okay, I get it**.” Bea self dictated her text message loudly. She nodded sadly as her thumbs flew across her phone screen fast “ **I hope you’re okay wherever you are. Bye Allie**!” Bea hit send quickly before she was tempted to change her mind and then collapsed on her couch crying her eyes out. 

_‘Frankie was wrong she is not gorgeous, Allie finally realized that. She was probably lucky Harry even had any interest in her at all_.’ That was what went on a loop in her brain as she fell into an exhausted and restless sleep that night. 

****************

A day after their aborted date night, Bea went and spied on Allie to make sure she was okay. After she was satisfied Allie wasn’t injured in any way, Bea retreated back to herself. Walls came up like never before, her heart was safer that way she figured. She was not going to let anyone humiliate her the way Allie Novak had, not ever again. Her life with Harry was less complicated anyways and it didn’t require her giving away her heart and soul; so she will stick with Harry only from now on. 

A week later she resumed her busy life. Volunteering to do even more hours at the hospital and never going home sometimes even after 80 hours of work week. And when she did finally go home she drunk and slept.

“Hi Red! How are you doing?” 

“Good.” 

“Just good? What’s up with you? You sound weird.” 

“I’m good Frankie, what are you on about?” 

“You sound like a woman who hasn't had some good loving in a while.” Frankie paused tasting the waters.

Bea didn’t even argue or deny anything, instead she was just quiet. It wasn’t like her best friend to let her crudeness slide just like that without countering with as much as ‘ _shut up Frankie!’ or ‘mind your business_ ’ or something close. 

“Okay! What the fuck is going on?” 

Even when Bea wasn’t with Frankie, the tattooed woman could always tell when she was hiding something or when something was seriously wrong. 

“Nothing!” Bea answered that too fast “Why does something have to be going on when I don’t play your games Frankie?” 

“Now I know something is up, I’m coming over!” 

“Fuck Frankie! Just fucking stay away from me.” 

That did it for Frankie, she ended up the call quickly before Bea protested some more. 

“Margo! I’m leaving. Please cancel all my afternoon meetings. I’ll see you on Monday.” Luckily she didn’t have any cases which required her appearance at the courts that day.

Margo glanced at her watch and noticed how early it still was. It was only midday. She shrugged her shoulders and went to work.

************

“What the fuck Red?” Those were the first words that came out of Frankie’s mouth the moment she let herself into Bea’s house with her own set of keys. She stopped short when she found Bea with an almost empty bottle of three quarters liter Jack Daniels whiskey on her coffee table. “What the fuck!?” 

Bea never drunk in the middle of the day.

“What’s up your ass Frankie?” Bea asked snorting loudly “Get the fuck out of my house!” She drunkenly ordered as she waved her hand holding a glass full of whiskey and in the process splashing it all over her coffee table and herself. She giggled like a toddler at the mess. 

“What’s going on babe?” Frankie’s smart ass remarks flew right out of the window the moment she spied her best friend’s condition and was replaced by compassion. She had never seen Bea this drunk before, even in the hundreds of parties they had attended together. “Are you okay?” 

“Okay” She made air quotes before she continued “That fucking word, okay? Its so fucking overrated.” She snorted loudly again. “Are you okay? Is everything okay? It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. Blah blah blah fucking blah! I hate that fucking word.” She rumbled on as she staggered up to her feet swaying dangerously.

Frankie jumped quickly to rescue Bea from falling over her glass coffee table.

“Talk to me babe. Please!” She pleaded as her hand tightly held the drunk and slightly shorter woman around the waist.

Bea snorted again. She shook her head slightly and found out that wasn’t such a good idea after all, the moment the room started spinning in a dizzying speed.

Frankie held onto her more tightly when she felt her start to slant sideways.

Bea shut her eyes trying to gain her equilibrium. Moments of silence passed between them as Frankie tried to walk her around the room after forcing her to drink a full glass of water. 

  
Slowly turning to face Frankie Bea said punctuating her words “You. my. friend. have. wanted. me. to. become. a. fucking. lesbian. for. a. very. very. long. time. and. when. I. finally. was. ready. to. be. one?.... ” She said slurring and pointing at her chest. She paused trying to gather some saliva in her mouth before swallowing. She then lifted her index finger pointing it into Frankie’s chest “The fuckin lesbians decided they didn’t want me to be one of their fucking own.” She laughed mirthlessly. Fanning her hands out in a ‘see’ motion. “So guess what? I’m back to dicksville full fucking time, no more pussyville for me.” She snorted at her own made up words. She thought it was funnier in a way since she didn’t even get to try what did Frankie call it ‘The McMuff’ “At least Harry still wants me, right?” She finished and sighed sadly as her head dropped over her chest.

Frankie was going to fucking kill that bitch. Why did she let her guard down so fucking easily with the blonde? Frankie knew she was weak when it came to gorgeous women, but c'mon! Her instincts have never really failed her before this. Allie totally bypassed all of Frankie’s suspicions of people like her.

She forced a protesting Bea into a quick cold shower and then made sure she was tucked into her bed safely before she left. She might have to spend the night at Bea’s, she needed to keep a close eye on her. Her wife will understand.

She needed to know what really happened and it didn’t look like she was gonna get anything from Bea seeing as how totally wasted she was. 

So first things first, Frankie confirmed something on her phone before she walked out of Bea’s house with a single destination in mind.

************

“Fucking tell me you didn’t do what I think you fucking did Novak!” Frankie yelled the moment she burst into Novak and associates party planners offices, she didn’t care who was there. 

Liz was the first one to encounter the pissed off tattooed brunette who had unceremoniously barged into their offices. 

“Honey, may I help you?” Liz tried to quench the righteous fire in the brunette’s eyes. 

“You can bail me out after I fucking kill Allie Novak.” Frankie yelled back at the shocked woman as her chest rose and fell rapidly. 

Liz’s face fell and her mouth remained in an o position as she watched the brunette pace. 

“Where the fuck is she?” 

“She.. she … she left for a meeting.” 

A lie Frankie obviously saw through. 

“Don’t fuck with me little lady. I’ll repeat this again slowly.” She nodded with her eyes wide towards Liz “Where. The. Fuck. Is. Novak?” She suddenly closed the gap between her and Liz and hovered over the shorter woman threateningly daring her to lie to her again.

The older woman was taken aback, she yelled out loudly “Allie is not in right now love, is there anything I can help you with?” Her voice trembled as she tried to warn the younger woman who had gone into the washroom moments before the tattooed woman came in. She will take the beating and save Allie from possible worse.

On hearing the commotion Allie raced into their main lobby area without a second thought.

“Liz!” Allie stopped in her tracks when she saw Frankie looking like she was ready to throttle Liz. 

“There you are!” Frankie said sweetly flushing her pearly whites at the young blonde woman sans the sweetness on her current menacing features. 

Allie had never witnessed such a scene before in her life. She recoiled back as if trying to block an attack. 

Frankie’s face darkened immediately “I warned you Allie, didn’t I?” She announced sweetly as her eyes burned holes into Allie’s skull.”I fucking warned you man.” She shot a quick glance at Liz as if searching for a witness “I really did, ask her” Frankie motioned at Allie who currently looked a little shorter than she remembered. She turned to face Allie again her features darkening suddenly “Hurt my fucking best friend and you will have to fucking deal with me... me!” Frankie said pointing to herself. She inched closer to a scared looking Allie. “Who wants that? Unless you’re fucking crazy yourself. I wouldn’t want to deal with me in your shoes. Trust me.” She shook her head “I warned you Novak, didn’t I?.” 

Allie could only nod with a terrified look in her blue eyes.

Allie was now cornered with her back against the wall and Frankie was breathing in her air space.

Suddenly, a heavy punch landed on the wall right next to Allie’s head. A punch which would have easily clocked Allie right out but instead was aimed carefully a few inches to avoid her head.

”Then fucking why?”

“Please let me explain.” Allie was now shaking like a leaf

“Five fucking seconds! Go!” Frankie gave in just before she was ready to smack the living daylights out of Allie 

Allie’s mind was going a million miles a second trying to figure out what she should say first for Frankie to give her more time to explain in detail before she ended up a past tense in her own office. 

“Frank, she doesn’t want me! She’s still in love with Harry!” Allie quickly said 

That got Frankie listening. 

“Explain.” Frankie said calmly 

“The Friday that we had planned to meet at her house I..…” Allie was rubbing her forehead hard at this point. Was she really blinded by stupidity? She didn’t even give Bea the benefit of the doubt. She didn’t give her the chance to explain anything. At that moment of jealousness she became the judge and jury in Bea’s sentencing. After thinking it over and over the past couple of weeks, she was now realizing that she should have given Bea a chance to explain why Harry was there in the first place especially after Bea had told her over and over that he only came over when she asked him to. 

“Fuuucck!” Allie yelled before she lifted her bloated face up to look at Frankie “I didn’t give her a chance to explain why Harry was there in the first place and then... and then.. he uh.. he kissed her right there in the driveway! I immediately assumed she still had the hots for him. I have done this a million times over with straight girls Frankie. I didn’t want to get hurt.” Allie finished defeatedly  
  


It was a little clear now

“So you fucking hurt her instead.” Frankie stated 

“I didn’t mean to Frankie, I swear I didn’t mean to. I have been so fucking stupid.” Allie said sobbing 

“Remember when you told me she’ll hurt you before you did her? Well guess fucking what? Ya fucking hurt her first. And she’s in a really bad place right now as we speak. I could fucking kill you right now,” Frankie shook her head side to side “And not feel any remorse whatsoever.” Frankie breathed in Allie’s space, she took a step back and inhaled a long calming breath “I know if I was to hurt you in any way, it will hurt red even more. You knowing that you fucking made the biggest mistake of your fucking miserable life and that red will never forgive you for it, is enough karma revenge for now.” 

Frankie made a round about turn and left the office with her knuckles itching bad. She really wanted to put her fist through the blonde’s face but Bea’s face kept on popping and getting in her way. 

“Ugh…” Frankie finally delivered another heavy punch on the elevator stainless steel wall as it lowered her down to the ground floor. 

  
  


**********

“Hey Bea, please talk to me.” She pleaded. It was the twentieth voicemail message she was leaving on Bea’s phone. 

At some point the only message she got was “ _The user's voicemail you are trying to reach is full_. _Please try again later.”_

‘Yup! She’s fucked up so bad and Frankie was right, Bea will never see nor speak to her again.’ 

  
  


**********

Days went by after Frankie’s scary visit and Allie kept on trying to reach Bea but no answer. She texted but not one reply, not even a ‘hi!’ back. She totally deserved the ghosting, she had done the same to Bea not too long ago due to her jealousness. Allie has never been so miserable in her life. 

Days ago she had learned from Liz that her company had been dropped by the Smiths and Jones as their wedding planner. She also learned from the company owned by one of her frenemies, that the Jones and Smiths wedding plans were still underway. 

Bea was still going through with the wedding even after Allie’s brother had uncovered all the evidence needed to present to courts to claim their land back from the Jones. 

Allie was devastated but she was to blame for her own misery. She knew she wasn’t blameless in the other woman’s choices, she somehow played a big role in Bea’s eventual decision. 

**********

Two weeks later, as Bea drove her bike up her driveway from the last shift of the week at the hospital, she noticed a familiar BMW parked at the corner of her driveway. 

She slowed down and slowly eased her powerful machine to a stop. She parked the bike slowly before she threw her leg over and slid off the Harley.

When her helmet came off she was accosted by a familiar voice which sounded urgent.

“Bea! One chance! Please!” Allie pleaded 

Bea snorted dismissively as she tucked her helmet under her arm and proceeded towards her front door. She didn’t respond nor glance Allie’s way.

Allie could feel the utter contempt oozing from the other woman’s pores and it sent chills down her spine. This was not her sweet Bea, this Bea was scary. 

But she wouldn’t give up easily so she pleaded again “Please?” she begged as she cautiously approached the other woman like one would an injured but dangerous animal.   
  


“Bea I miss you so much” Allie cried 

Bea suddenly rushed back and stood nose to nose with Allie “What the fuck do you want from me Allie?” She yelled, her brown eyes ablaze with something Allie had never seen before. ”Hmm?” She asked leaning into Allie’s personal space “This?” She motioned between them “You and me? Whatever it was. It’s done!” She yelled the last two words.  
  


“You know what it was. You’re just too scared to admit it.”

Bea scoffed “Whatever you need to tell yourself it’s fine by me.”

”I can still feel you Bea.” Allie admitted “Please, give me another chance.”

Bea sneered at that and turned to walk up her driveway.

“I have been stupid, okay?” Allie yelled “I love you!” She added quickly  
  


Bea squared her shoulders and slowly turned around and faced Allie. Her lips tightly pressed together forming a thin line and her head slightly tilted to the side and looked Allie up and down. “That’s a shame.” She said regrettably 

”I have been so stupid Bea.” Allie wasn’t done groveling 

She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes “We all have.” Bea answered flatly as she turned away. 

“I’m sorry!” Allie yelled again, tears of regret spilling down her cheeks. 

“So am I. So I’m fucking I!” Bea whispered before she continued her walk up towards her front door.

Bea’s regret was a different kind of regret than that of Allie’s. She regretted letting Allie in her heart so easily. 

  
She paused before reaching to unlock her door and turned around again. “Go home Allie.” She said in a defeated tone.

Bea nodded to herself slowly before stepping inside and closing her door leaving a tearful Allie in her driveway.

Allie stared at the closed door for long periods of time after that. A frightening realization dawned on her at that moment, Bea was never going to forgive her. Frankie was right. 

Allie had never felt more miserable in her life. The pain of losing her parents at a young age was not even comparable to what she was going through right at that moment. 

“Stupid stupid stupid!” Allie said repeatedly, hitting her head hard.

She dragged herself back to her car and slumped her exhausted body on the driver’s seat. Was this it? 

She didn’t know when she fell into an exhausted sleep after she made her way back into her car. 

The next morning she was woken up by a knock on her car window. She looked up to find an old white haired lady walking her dog in the early morning fog. 

“Are you okay darling?” The lady yelled 

Allie waved her hand to let the woman know she was okay. 

Bea watched all this from the privacy of her own curtained windows. Bea knew that the. weekend was forecast to be a chilly one especially the early mornings and was actually impressed that Allie stayed on while she could have easily gone back to her own warm apartment. 

She went into her kitchen and made a pot of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

“Debbie!” Allie long fingers were splayed across her chest as she breathed hard. She could feel her heart almost beating its way out of her rib cage.

“Mammmaaa!” Debbie ran up to the blonde woman waiting for her by the park bench a few meters away. 

“Baby! Don’t ever do that to mama again!” Allie’s voice sounded sharper than she had intended to causing the little girl to pause for a second. 

Allie was gulping air down hard, trying to calm her racing heart when she witnessed the curly brown haired little girl somersault from the monkey bars she was hanging on. Even though she made a perfect landing on her tiny sneakered feet, it did not necessarily make Allie feel any less scared. She knelt in front of Debbie and grabbed the tiny form, hugging her tightly

“But mama, I fine!” The three year old child reassured her mother “See?!” She wiggled out of the long arms and twirled around to show Allie just how okay she was. 

Allie captured the tiny curly haired head between her long fingers and kissed the crown. She rolled eyes before looking back down at the excited mocha eyes below her “Yes I see that. But baby that’s dangerous and you almost made mama faint.” She said holding the girl at arms length still inspecting her little body with her intense blue gaze just to be sure and then hugged her tightly again.

“Mama! Squishy!” Debbie complained, wriggling her little body out of her mother’s grasp.. 

Allie rolled her eyes behind her before releasing the wee form from her chest.

“I know how to do it mama! Mommy says I big girl now and … “ Debbie explained as she showed her mama with a clap of her little hands what her other mommy does when she performs her acrobats “when I do it.” 

“Is that so?” Allie looked on incredulously at the happy little face “Time to go home baby.” She beckoned Debbie to hold her hand “Time for lunch and then a nap.”

Someone is about to get lectured for placing their baby in danger like that.

“But mama, I not tired.” Debbie complained even though she obediently clasped her little hand to Allie’s 

“I know baby, but remember if someone misses their afternoon nap they are always grumpy during dinner time.” 

With a pout the little girl said “Promise, I not grumpy mama.” A curly head shook in the negative as the little adorable face turned up to look pleadingly into her mama’s blue eyes..

Allie could never resist that look on that little face. “Okay.” She nodded to the now smiling little girl “Ten more minutes and then we are heading home soon baby.” She gave in to the adorable tiny pout. 

Allie knew she was in trouble the first time she held the adorable baby girl in her arms in that hospital room almost three and a half years ago

“Okay, times up Debbie!” Allie called to the little girl running up a stairwell almost twenty minutes later “slide on down and then let’s go home.” 

Her mama was always so drammmtic, Debbie thought as she slid down the slide. She had heard her mommy say that a couple of times. She still didn’t fully understand what that meant but her mommy always said that when she did something and got a little hurt and her mama fussed too much over her.

“You too drammtic mama.” Debbie’s little voice said casually. 

Nevertheless, she reached her tiny hand up and clasped it onto the waiting larger one. Allie frowned down at the top of little girl's curly head below her. Debbie continued to skip along while she hummed the “Let it go” tune from the Frozen movie as they headed to the parking lot with no care in the world.

“Excuse me?” Allie asked after the shock had worn off for being branded dramatic by her toddler daughter “Did you just call me dramatic?” She asked looking down at the regretful little face below her as they walked to their car. 

“I hear mommy say all da time.” Debbie shrugged her shoulder with the innocence of a child. The corners of her tiny mouth were upturned in the universal ‘I don’t know, don’t blame me.’ She shook her head for good measure. 

But after a few seconds noticing her mama’s blank look, she wasn’t so sure it was a good idea she had said that out loud. 

“What did mommy say? I promise you’re not in any trouble, tell me everything.” She encouraged her daughter with a big smile.

Debbie was so relieved she wasn’t in trouble after all and so she spilled everything she had heard her mommy mutter to herself a couple of times before “She say you fuss too much and ov-drammmtic when I hurt. She say fark fark fark fark!!!” Debbie finished giggling as she struggled to climb up their family Lincoln’s SUV back seats. 

“Okay! That’s enough.” Somebody is sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future for calling her dramatic and cursing in front of their baby, Allie thought.

Smiling brightly, Allie kissed her little girl on the forehead “That’s mama’s baby!” She patted the tiny feet after she secured the seat belts around her baby’s booster seat.

“What would you like for lunch and dinner, baby?” Allie asked meeting Debbie’s eyes on the mirror as she turned on their driveway 

“Ghetti and balls!” Debbie clapped happily. She excitedly bounced on her seat, happy to be included in meal planning by her mama.

“Spaghetti and meatballs it is.” 

The food her wife despised the most since Debbie started eating solid foods and it basically became the Novak-Smith’s household staple. Someone was going to be in purgatory for a long time. 

*********************

  
  


“Babe! what’s wrong with you?” Allie asked accusingly the moment she heard the front door open and close.

‘Uh oh!’ What did she do now? Frowning to herself Bea tried to recall if she had left any of the bathroom taps running that morning when she got called in for an emergency at the hospital. She placed her bike keys on the foyer credenza before she removed her biker jacket and placed it in the hallway closet. 

“What did I do now?” She asked innocently after she searched her brain on anything she could have done before she left their home that early morning and coming up empty.

“For one, our baby told me today, that you usually let her somersault from the fucking monkey bars at the playground all the fucking time! What the fuck babe? She’s three! She could break her neck!” Allie was now realizing she was more scared than she thought from the playground incident. And right now, she needed to vent and who else to do that to but the culprit herself. “And also... I’m over fucking dramatic?” That was asked incredulously 

“I didn’t say that!” Bea defended 

Allie watched as Bea’s eyes flickered around as she tried to rewind her brain back and remember when Debbie might have heard her say that. “Once! Babe, I might have muttered that once to myself! That little sponge! Argh! I’m sorry. Okay?” Bea moved closer to Allie “I mean I was frustrated when you kept on fussing over her hours later after she crashed into that little ditch with her bike that day. It’s what kids do, they get hurt because it's it’s …. “ She stammered with her hand flailing “It’s part of growing up babe.” 

After her short rant, Bea noticed her wife wasn’t really joking, Allie was serious. She honestly looked freaked out. The joke which was dancing on Bea’s lips moments earlier died immediately when she realized Allie was serious. 

“Hey, hey Allie! Baby, she’s fine. I have watched her closely for the last couple of weeks and she’s a natural athlete. I’m sorry she scared the shit out of you.” 

“You could have fucking given me the heads up babe.” Allie wasn’t happy about it “I swear my soul left my fucking body for a few seconds when she tilted in the air before landing on the fucking ground.” Allie said still rubbing her forehead in frustration 

“I’m so sorry babe. I really didn’t think much about it since I have always been athletic myself.” Bea tried to reassure her wife “I used to do that too at her age. I still can if I wanted to.” 

“Well I haven’t always been athletic! Okay?” Allie snapped slapping her open palms on the kitchen counter loudly before turning away in frustration. Bea was making light of something so scary for her.

Bea chuckled 

“What the fuck are laughing about? I’m being serious here.” Allie turned around exasperated 

“Babe, I’m laughing because I’m so happy.” Bea suddenly grabbed her waist and twirled her around their large kitchen “This is the first time you’re actually claiming Debbie as fully yours and thinking she inherited your unathleticism.” Bea was smiling wider than she’d ever done before 

“Yeah?” Allie asked shyly “But I’m not athletic like she is.”

  
“Babe! She could have come from you as far as I’m concerned, she’s more yours in so many other ways, forget the athleticism. I’m just glad you finally see that, that kid is definitely your child. She confuses the hell out of me sometimes when I’m watching her, she talks like you, behaves like you and has this really annoying sense of self confidence which she certainly didn’t inherit from me nor the Jones for that matter.” Bea said with so much pride it made Allie smile to herself.

“You’re not just saying that?” Allie asked in a low insecure voice. 

She was still insecure as Debbie’s other parent even after both their families had reiterated to Allie over and over again that Debbie was hers as much as she was Bea’s. 

Bea shook her head “Nope! I mean every word.” 

“Yeah?” 

She nodded vigorously as she moved closer and encircled her arms around the younger woman again. “I love you so much for loving our daughter so much and wanting to protect her always.” Bea whispered in her ear “I’m so lucky to be your wife.”

“I love you too.” She thought for a second and then asked quietly “Does she really? Talk and behave like me?” 

“Uh huh.” Bea nodded as she placed a tender kiss on her wife’s lips 

“You’re not just saying that to escape from sleeping in the guest room are you?” 

Bea shook her head as she placed another tantalizing kiss on her wife’s neck “Nope! I can never lie to you when it comes to our daughter babe. My dad referred to her as little Allie on the phone when I spoke to him earlier.” 

“He didn’t!” Allie searched the smiling brown eyes 

“Oh yes he did.” Bea nodded “He referenced the same thing to me about Debbie. He said if he didn’t know any better he’d think you’re her biological parent.” 

“Then I must as well confess something to you babe.” Allie tilted her head more to give Bea more space on her neck “I’m so glad that we had that misunderstanding in the beginning babe.” She felt Bea suddenly pull away from her 

“What did you just say?” It was a painful moment in Bea’s life and she didn’t understand why Allie would even bring it up, let alone be glad about it.

“Debbie!” Allie said the only other name which she knew would always stop Bea in her tracks. “If it wasn’t for our crazy misunderstanding we wouldn’t have had Debbie. Don’t you see that?” Allie asked sincerely “You wouldn’t have chosen to be with Harry and in the process Debbie would never have been a reality in our lives. It was meant to be babe.” 

Bea had tears sliding down her cheeks by now. Everything that Allie was saying was true even if it hurt so much to relive that moment in her life. That moment when she felt like Allie rejected her or didn’t find her attractive enough. She still lived with those insecurities deep inside her. But as Allie said, if it wasn’t for that temporary misunderstanding, Debbie would never have been born to them. 

  
  


****************

_After Bea noticed Allie had spent the night in her driveway while she was sure it had been freezing overnight, her stubborn heart softened a little._

**_Come in and have some coffee_ **

**_B_ **

_After she watched the older woman walking her dog get swallowed by the morning fog, a ping sounded on her car’s touchscreen indicating an incoming text message. After reading the invitation, Allie didn’t need to be asked twice as she drove her BMW quickly up the rest of Bea’s long driveway and parked her car before the other woman rescinded her invite._

_They settled on Bea’s dining room table, each nursing their steaming mugs of coffee and tea respectively between their hands._

_Both were ruminating, trying to come up with how they were going to proceed after Allie’s explanation on why she didn’t turn up on their date night at Bea’s house and her endless apologies._

“ _I’m pregnant!” Bea went for the jugular._

_Deciding it’s for the best Allie knows and walks away now rather than later and break Bea’s heart all over again. She would rather it happened now than later, basically rip the bandaid and move on kind of moment. She had another human who was forming inside her to think about, she couldn’t afford to breakdown again._

_“What?” Allie was shocked back to reality_

_“I have been throwing up lately in the past two weeks and I had to find out. I just took a pregnancy test last night at the hospital. I’m two weeks pregnant.”_

_“Harry.” Allie stated weakly more to herself. She nodded to accepting their fate. She messed it up badly and she lost the only person who had her_ _heart the moment they met._

_Bea nodded sadly “I can’t blame it on too much drinking either. I just didn’t care anymore after you know....you didn’t want me, so.”_

_She stood up abruptly when she felt a telltale of tears forming in her eyes. She was still very raw thinking Allie had realized she wasn’t good enough. She walked over to the huge window facing her front yard and watched Tracy her next door neighbor walk past her driveway with her little dog again._

_“Bea.” Allie called softly as she approached her from behind “I’m so sorry. I was stupid and selfish, there was never a time I didn’t want or crave you since we met. You’ve got to believe me babe.”_

_Throwing her hands up in surrender Bea responded “Well, it’s too late now Allie.” She said defeatedly, emitting half a laugh and half a sob._

“ _But it’s not!” The words left her mouth before she could even give them a second thought. “We can still be together babe, be a family if you’ll still have me…” Allie said as she put her hands out with palms up “I still want you with me Bea.” She made her plea._

_Bea looked at her incredulously “I’m fucking pregnant Allie!” She snorted condescendingly “Didn’t you fucking get that part?!” Bea yelled touching her temple in frustration “With Harry’s fucking baby_!” 

“ _I fucking heard you! Okay?” Allie’s own frustration were building up. Everything was overwhelming her, especially after not getting enough sleep the night before. She took deep calming breaths before she continued “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I heard you okay?” She repeated calmly as she moved closer to Bea and picked her right hand up and placed a warm kiss on her knuckles “I still want you, if you’ll still have me. Please.” She pleaded sincerely and calmly as she looked into brown eyes._

_Bea felt tingles race throughout her entire body at Allie’s warm mouth touching her skin. She was rendered speechless for a moment._

_“More coffee?” She finally asked as she pulled her hand back from Allie’s grasp and walked towards her kitchen with Allie following closely. She was stalling trying to digest what Allie was asking of her._

_“Yes please, if it’s not too much of an imposition.” Allie pushed her empty coffee mug towards Bea who was standing by the coffee pot by her kitchen counter top._

“ _I actually made it for you, I can’t have any since I found out.” Bea said as she indicated with her hand at her flat belly_

_“So, you are keeping it?”_

_Bea chuckled mirthlessly, she was actually impressed it took Allie this long to ask “See this is what I was afraid of.” She admitted sadly. Of course Allie wouldn’t want to be reminded of Harry every single day they were together “Yes I’m keeping it Allie. I haven’t thought of any other option ever since I found out actually.” Bea admitted rubbing her hand over her belly protectively as she looked Allie in the eye “Time to change your mind and walk away was right after I mentioned I’m pregnant, another chance is now.” She said quietly as she turned around and fiddled with a spoon._

_She was expecting to hear Allie’s fading footsteps and promised herself she wouldn’t cry again if she heard the door open and close. Instead she felt Allie inch closer to her and place her arms around her waist cautiously from behind._

“ _I don’t want to.” Allie whispered closer to the other woman’s ear_

_“You don’t want to….?” Bea was afraid to hope_

“ _I don’t want to walk away because I’m already in love with you. I don’t mind you keeping the baby either. In fact I’d be honored if you included me in having this baby with you. We will figure everything out, I promise.” Allie placed a soft kiss at the back of Bea’s neck._

_“You mean that?” She asked as she turned into Allie’s arms_

“ _Yup!” Allie nodded “I love you Dr. Smith.”_

_Allie pouted when Bea didn’t immediately say anything back._

_Bea smiled wider a couple of beats later “I love you too, you idiot.”_

_Allie encircled Bea’s waist and twirled her round and round happily_

_“Put me down, now!” Bea screeched urgently_

_Allie placed her down gently and watched the other woman race to her washroom while holding_ _her abdomen and her mouth._

_Morning sickness, she was here for the ride._

***********************

“It was, wasn’t it?” Bea asked affectionately as tears ran down her cheeks as she stared into Allie’s sky blue eyes.

“Yes babe, it sure was.” Allie nodded “Or we wouldn’t have our beautiful baby girl.”

“I love you so much” Bea announced

“I love you more.” 

“It’s not a competition Allie, you know that right?” 

Allie smirked and winked at her 

Bea stood on the balls of her feet and placed a long kiss on Allie’s lips “Better?” 

Allie pouted shaking her head negatively 

She placed another lingering kiss on Allie’s neck sucking on her pulse point “How about now?” 

Allie still shook her head no. 

Bea became more emboldened as she pinched Allie’s nipple through her tshirt and sucked on her pulse point “Now?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Ha!” Bea slowly pulled away “Where is our little shit disturbing rugrat anyways?” 

“She had a date with her uncle.” Allie said laughing 

“Which uncle?” Bea asked suspiciously 

“Your brother in law, that uncle.” Allie pulled Bea back to her 

“Phew! I was wondering if I was gonna have to go breaking the Jones’ doors down. Ever since Harry’s passing they pretend like they care about Debbie’s wellbeing. Even after refusing to see her when she was born.” Bea rolled her eyes 

Allie chuckled “Maybe Mrs. Jones actually does in her own way.” 

“Fuck that bitch. She only cares about her weekly manicures and pedicures.” 

“And she’s always so well groomed.” 

“You make her sound like a puppy.” Bea snorted 

“Isn’t she though?” What’s with that mountain hair anyways? She uses too much hair spray to keep her beehive at attention all the time.” Allie motioned her hands upwards over her head

Bea burst into an uncontrollable laughter when she glanced over at Allie and saw her motioning all sides of her head upwards. 

“So what are they doing today?” 

“I’m so impressed with our baby girl, babe.” Allie said proudly “She basically rearranged her uncle’s whole weekend itinerary. When he called, he had no idea he was going to be baby sit her until she insisted on talking to him. They are headed to the movies to watch Snow White or something and then a night of junk food apparently.” 

“Oh.” Bea chuckled sympathetically “Did you warn him about giving her too much sugar?” 

Allie just shrugged conspiratorially 

“You didn’t! Allie!” Bea asked suspiciously “Really Allie? That’s not nice.” 

“And I told him unless she was sick only then can he call us or bring her back.” 

“You’re fucking evil.” Bea shook her head in disapproval as her hands disappeared under Allie’s T-shirt.

“You still love me though, don’t you?” 

“I really do.” Bea said as she crushed her lips into Allie’s “But why would you do that to your own brother?”

“Remember all the times he made me birdsit snowflake?” Allie smiled widely “it’s a payfuckingback time!” Allie said triumphantly 

“Fucking evil you are.” Bea smiled widely before she pulled Allie to herself and kissed her senseless.

Allie already unbuckled Bea’s belt without her knowledge when they had started a heater kissing marathon. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Allie asked between kisses “Unless you want me to revive my earlier plan”

“And what will that plan be?” 

“When you were home, I was planning on asking you to sleep by yourself in the guest room.” Allie said between kisses as she felt Bea nip at her collar bone. 

“Punishment for my being bad, eh?” 

“Definitel… “ Allie moaned loudly with her lips parted slightly when she felt Bea’s fingers slid down past her sweat pants and settle on her soaked centre.. 

“I think you want something?” 

“Yeah?” Allie whispered back in Bea’s ear as she slid her tongue inside it “What do you think that is?” She suddenly cupped Bea’s wet center in retaliation after sliding her fingers inside the other woman’s now open fly.

Bea was caught off guard. “Fuck!” 

“That’s the intention babe.” Allie nodded approvingly as she watched her wife’s face “That we definitely are!” 

“Fuck Allie!” Bea was now panting as Allie’s fingers slowly slid through her slippery folds 

“I will babe.” Allie said as she slowly moved them back towards their bedroom, her fingers never losing their contact with Bea’s slippery centre. 

*******************

“I love you.” Bea said as she tightened her short short silk robe around her. She placed a mug full of steaming coffee by the bedside stand for Allie 

“And I love you for loving me.” Allie said sleepily as she stretched her lithe naked body under the thin sheet . 

Bea’s eyes were mesmerized. She watched as pink nipples were slowly revealed as the silky sheet slowly slid down Allie’s belly button.

She eyed Bea’s fixated gaze “See anything you like doctor?” 

“What time is my lovely brother in law bringing our daughter home?” 

“I think he mentioned something about a zoo visit with Gina and then going to some kid’s restaurant for dinner before bringing her over..” Allie answered casually “That enough time for you to do whatever it is you’re thinking about?” 

“Not long enough but it’ll have to do.” Bea said as she pounced on her wife’s naked form on their bed and went on to enjoy each other’s bodies throughout the morning and afternoon.


End file.
